


Three Little Wolves Part 3

by imkiki_idontloveu



Series: Three Little Wolves [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkiki_idontloveu/pseuds/imkiki_idontloveu
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall
Series: Three Little Wolves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689730





	1. Chapter 1

-Riley

When I woke up, Alex, Allison, and Mr. Argent were in my room. Allison was on one side of my bed and Alex was on the other. Mr. Argent was sleeping in the chair across the room. "Riley, stop moving." Alex mumbled. Mr. Argent woke up. "Are you okay Riley?" He asked me. "I'm fine. I'm sorry for waking you guys up last night." I said as I sat up. "It's fine. I know you had a nightmare." He said. I got out of the bed without waking Alex and Allison. "It wasn't just a nightmare." I said as I walked past him. "It felt way too real to be just a nightmare." I explained.

-Scott

It was weird not having Riley around. I'm just so used to hearing his laugh and his voice. I know it's taking a toll on Cole. He must be going crazy. But Derek? He doesn't even seem to care that Riley is thousands of miles away. I miss him and I hope he's safe. I'm definitely glad he be home soon.

-Riley

After getting dressed, Mr. Argent and I went out for a little while. I was walking past one of the stores outside when I saw a bow that looked absolutely wonderful. "It's yours." Mr. Argent said as he went in the store. "Mr. Argent, you don't have to." I said. "Riley, you need your own. Think of it as a really late or really early birthday present." He laughed. "Mr. Argent, that bow is $300 dollars." I said. "You think that's something? Alex and Allison make me spend more than that in a less than a month." He said. I sighed. "Riley, it's okay. You're like one of my own children. You and your brothers have stuck beside the Argents no matter what and I'm thankful." He said as he handed me the bow. "Thank you Mr. Argent. " I said. "Now let's head back and wake Thing One and Thing Two up. It's almost time for your training." He said with a smile.

We got Alex and Allison up and headed to our trainer. Allison looked at my bow. "Dad bought you a bow?" She asked. "Yeah. I told him not to though." I said as I held my head down. "Maybe he's accepting the fact that you're practically an Argent now." Allison said with a smile. 

Finally training was over after what seemed like hours of torture. Just a few more days and I'll be back in the U.S. We headed back to the house we were staying at. After about 2 hours, Alex came in to my room and looked at me. "Yeah?" I said. "Get dressed. We're going out." He said. "Where?" I asked. "Don't ask questions Riley. Let's go." He sighed as he left my room. I've noticed; the Argents are very persistent people, so to avoid an argument, I did what Alex said. We got in the car and Alex was driving. Just being outside in the city of Paris was perfect to me. Seeing all of the lights and the people and everything was amazing. We came to a stop at the monument of Paris; the Eiffel Tower. "Wow." I said. "We're here for dinner." Allison said. "Dinner?" I asked. "At the very top of the tower, there's a restaurant. I've already made a reservation and ordered our dinner." Alex said. We got on the elevator and up we went. It was fun. We got to our table and there was a bottle of wine. "Are we old enough for this?" I asked Allison. "They water it down. It'll be fine." She said. We sat down and the waiter poured our drinks. "To us. Here we are, in Paris, a beautiful city with my family. May we never lose our bond." Alex said his toast. We joined him and took sips of our drinks and ate our food.

Hours went by and we finally left the Eiffel Tower. Alex drove up to a club. "Party time." Alex said. Allison and I were kind of sketchy about going in, but we decided what the heck. It was like the Jungle back in Beacon Hills, except there wasn't any go go dancers. Alex and Allison saw a few people they knew and they went to talk with them, leaving me alone. "Thanks guys." I said as they disappeared. I walked around and there were people that would tell me to dance with them. I would for a few minutes then I would leave. I looked up and saw this guy that kept looking at me. He sat his drink down and started walking towards me, his gaze never leaving mine. "Dance with me kid." His deep voice said. And for some reason, my body obeyed. "My name's Césaire. What's yours?" He said. Even over the pulsating music, I could hear his French accent. "Riley." I said. "Beautiful name. You come here by yourself?" He asked. "No, my best friends." I pointed at Allison and Alex. He nodded his head and we continued dancing. I studied him. He had to be at least 6 feet tall, pretty muscular, dark hair, kind of mysterious. Allison came over to us after a while. "Who's this?" She asked. "Césaire, this is Allison. Allison, this is Césaire." I introduced them. "Nice to meet you." She said. "Same to you Mademoiselle." He said. He leaned towards me ear. "My number is in your jacket pocket. Call me before my flight. I'd love to see you before I leave." He said. He waved goodbye and Alex came to us. "Who was that?" He asked. "Césaire." I said. "Well, it's almost midnight and I'm sure dad's going to kill us, so let's go." Alex said. We marched out of the club and headed home. I took out my phone and entered Césaire's number.

'Hey. It's Riley.' I texted. About half of a second after I sent it, he replied. 'I've been waiting for your text. Took forever.' He texted back. We texted for a while. When we got back to the place we were staying, Mr. Argent was waiting for us. "Did you guys have fun?" He asked. "We did." Alex said. "Good, because we're leaving in the morning." He said. "What? I thought we were staying for 3 more days." Allison said. "Well, a few things have happened back home. And plus, you three passed your training. You guys did pretty amazing." He smiled at us. "Thanks dad." Alex said. "You guys head up to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow." Argent said.

Waking up the next morning, I was ecstatic. I get to see my brothers after like 2 months and all of my friends and my boyfriend and I just get to be at home. It was time to get on the plane. "Are these seats taken?" I heard his voice ask. I turned to see Césaire and another guy. "Not at all." I said. "Riley, this is my brother, Henri De La Fontaine." Césaire said. His brother waved. They sat by me and the plane took off.

We were almost to the airport in Beacon Hills. "Why are you coming here?" Césaire asked me. "I live here. Me and my brothers and my mom." I told him. "You live in California?" He asked me. "Yes. I have for a while now. " I told him. "Why are you going to California?" I asked him. "Long story short, I need something different." He said.

The plane finally landed and I was happy to get off of it. I was looking around for my brothers when he bumped into me. "I'm sorry I didn't see you." The man said. I looked at him and he looked so familiar. "It's fine. You look familiar." I said to him. "You've probably seen my brother." He said. "My name is Dimytri. Dimytri Hale. I'm looking for my little brother Marco." He said. Hale? As in a relative to Derek Hale? But Dimytri was a human. "Come with me." I said to him. "Marco!" He yelled. I looked up and there was another relate that had striking features that resembled Derek. They followed and I met up with Alex and Allison. "My brothers are here. I'll be over once I get my stuff settled in and tell my mom what happened." I said to them. They nodded and hugged me. "Thank you for making this trip so fun." I said. I turned and faced Mr. Argent. "And thank you for everything you've done. I appreciate it." I said. He nodded with a big smile on his face. "Hurry up and get home kiddo." He said as he hugged me. I found my brothers. "Scott! Sam!" I yelled. They both turned around and charged towards me. They picked me up and spun me around. "Little brother, we've missed you." Sam said. They put me down. "Who's this?" Scott asked. "Dimytri and Marco, they're looking for their brother." I said. We all went out to the Jeep and Stiles looked at me and smiled so big. I hugged him and he squeezed me as tight as he could. "Get in the Jeep." He said. I was in the back with Dimytri, Marco and Sam. Stiles dropped us off at the preserve and I went with Dimytri. We got to the old burned down Hale house. "Derek?" I said as I opened the door. "About time you get back." I heard him say. "You have visitors." I said. "Who?" He asked. "Your brothers; Dimytri and Marco." Dimytri said. Derek came down the stairs. "My brothers?" Derek asked. "Hi." Dimytri said as he fought back tears. "You were in the fire." Derek said confused. "We got away." Marco said. Derek hugged them and they cried. "Thank you Riley." Dimytri said. "I have to go. I have stuff to do at home." I said to them. They nodded.

I got home and all of the lights were off. I unlocked the door and heard everyone scream SURPRISE! All of my friends were there. A welcome back party. There was music and dancing. I went to take my bags up to my room when I noticed flower petals. I followed them to my room and found a big bear on my bed, but it was holding something. 'Turn around' the paper said. I turned to see Cole. I hugged him as tight as I could. I missed this. His touch, his smell, him. "Hi." He said . "Hi baby." I replied as I pulled away from him. "So what's in the bag?" He asked me. By this time, Sam and Scott had come up to my room. I think I scared them when I pulled out my bow. "A bow?" Cole asked. "Argent bought it for me." I said. "Lovely." Scott said quietly. My brothers had left my room and I went to follow them when Cole grabbed my arm. I turned and looked at him. He closed the space between us and kissed me. He pushed me against the wall and I smiled into the kiss. "Someone's missed me." I said. "No talking." He growled. He started taking off my shirt, letting his hands wander my body in amusement. He pinned my hands above my head and started kissing my neck. He threw me on the bed, grinding our erections together. I moaned softly and I felt him grin against my neck and do it again. There was a knock on the door. "Riley, you okay?" I heard my mom ask. "Yeah mom, just talking with Cole." I stumbled. "Alright, well hurry up and get down here." She said. "Why is it that every time I try having romantic moments with you, someone interrupts?" Cole asked. "This is romance? Well then." I laughed as I put my shirt back on. He kissed me. We left my room and headed down stairs with everyone else.

-Stiles

Well, the party for Riley was over and it was just Sam, Scott, Riley and I. "We have to go!" Scott yelled. "Go for what?" I asked. "I'm almost late for my appointment." He said. I looked at him weird. "I'll tell you in the car. Let's go." He said. We all followed and we ended up at a tattoo shop. Scott, Sam and Riley, were getting a tattoo. 

"Boy, I'm sure glad you drew me this picture." the tattoo artist said. "Hey boys, you sure none of you want this?" I asked as he held up a picture of some sort of lizard. The boys just glared at me. "Ahh, too soon." I said. "You guys know these things are pretty permanent." I said. The tattoo Scott chose was 2 bands, one slightly thicker than the other, Sam chose a tribal lion, and Riley chose a lotus flower with an arrow. "I'm not changing my mind, are you?" Scott said as he asked his brothers. Head shakes from them. "Okay, well why two bands? I can understand a lotus flower or a lion." I asked. "I like it." Scott said. "Don't you think your first tattoo should have some sort of meaning behind it?" I asked. "Getting a tattoo means something." Scott said. "It does. Tattooing is over a thousand years old." The tattoo man said. He started on Scott's arm, and then Sam's leg, and Riley's wrist.

We got in the car to leave and the boys seemed like they were still in pain. "You guys okay?" I asked. "It burns." Scott said. "Well you just had your skin stabbed about a thousand times by a needle." I said. "I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Sam said.

-Riley

I took off my bandage and the beautiful lotus flower with an arrow going through it, had been healed. Stupid werewolf healing powers. We headed home utterly disappointed. Scott started talking about Allison. It sucked knowing that he was hurting from it. When we stopped at the stoplight, it was weird seeing Allison in the car with Lydia and Anna next to us. "Can we just go? Please go." Scott said. "I can't. It's a red light. I think we should talk to them." Stiles said. "Why didn't you tell me she's here?" Scott yelled. "Because you were still hurting from it." I answered. Scott and Stiles fought over the window and Lydia drove off. We waited until the light turned green and drove behind them. Scott and Stiles started arguing again and stopped the car. Lydia and Allison stopped too. It was silent and out of nowhere, we heard a crash and screaming. We all got out of the car and ran to them. "Are you okay? What happened?" I asked as we ran up to them. "It came out of nowhere." Allison said. "It ran right into us." Lydia said. I went to go check it out. It was a deer, and it wasn't small. "I saw it's eyes before it ran into us. Almost like it was in a crazed state." Lydia said. "No, it was scared." I said. Scott felt the pulse of it. "More like terrified." He said. We looked from the direction it came from and saw nothing.

The next morning, I felt like a dead creature. I got ready for the first day of my junior year. I was catching a ride with Allison and Lydia. Once we were at the school, I found Stiles, Scott, and Sam. "We should ask Derek." Sam said. "Yeah. There has to be a way. He has the Triskele tattoo on his back." Scott said. "But doesn't he have his hands kinda full?" Stiles said as he pointed at the missing people's posters. It was Erica and Boyd. We heard the principal talking. "What the hell is this?" He asked as he held up Gerard's sword. We walked away laughing to ourselves. I went to my locker, which was right between Allison's and Lydia's. "Freshmen. Tons and tons of them." Lydia said. "She means 'freshboys'." Allison said to me. "They're 14 Lydia." She added. "Some are more mature than others." Lydia said. "It's good to be single. Focus on yourself for a bit. Become a better human." Allison said. "Well, this conversation isn't for me." I said as I started backing away. It failed as Allison and Lydia both grabbed my arms and pulled me back. "Allison, I love you. But if we have to have that 'talk' again, it's totally fine." Lydia said. "But umm, I don't want a boyfriend." She added. She slammed her hand on her locked. "I, Lydia Martin, want a distraction." She said. I saw her looking in a direction and Allison and I followed her eyes. There, were twin brothers. "Brothers?" Allison asked. "Twins." Lydia said.

We three headed towards our 1st period class. I saw Scott, Sam, Eli, Cole, Alice, and the De La Fontaines? "Césaire, Henri, what are you doing here?" I asked. "We're students here." Henri said. I made an O with my mouth and went to my seat beside Cole and Eli. All of a sudden, all of our phones started going off. There was a woman that was reading the text that was sent as she walked into the class.

We got our first assignment of the day and the principal walked in. He whispered something to the teacher and walked out. "Mr. McCall." She said. Scott, Sam and I all looked up. We followed her outside. Apparently, mom called the school and told them it was an emergency. We got to the hospital and something happened to Isaac. We went around the hospital looking for him. When the three of us finally found him, he was in a wheelchair, and the man pushing the wheelchair, was a werewolf. Scott and Sam charged for the door and I went to go find my mom. When the elevator stopped, Derek rushed past me. "Aren't you three supposed to be in school?" He asked. 

We got Isaac out of the hospital and to the burned Hale house. "What are we doing here?" I asked. "He's been hurt by an Alpha. He's only healed on the outside." Derek said. "Are you going to tell us who that was back there?" Scott asked. "He was part of a rival pack, and it's my problem." Derek said. "I owe you guys one." He finished. "Well, I can think of a way for you to pay back that favor." Scott said.

We were sitting in the burned house. "I see it. Two bands right?" Derek said to Scott. He nodded. "What's it mean?" Derek asked. "I don't know. It was just something I traced." Scott said. "Why's it so important?" Derek asked. "Do you know what tattoo means?" Scott asked. "To be marked or mark something." Stiles said. "In Tahitian. In Samoan, it mean 'an open wound'." Scott said. "I knew when I turned 18 I wanted a tattoo, I always wanted one." He continued. "I just decided that I should get it now as a reward." He said. "For what?" Derek asked. "For not contacting Allison all summer." Scott answered. "And even 4 months later, it still hurts." Scott said. "Like an open wound." Stiles said. "Well, the pain's going to hurt like hell." Derek said as he pulled out a torch. "Just do it." We three said. We had decided to get the same tattoo together. First it was Scott, then Sam, and me last. When we woke up, we were still in the Hale house. Scott's bands were on his bicep, mine were on my forearm, and Sam's were on both sides of his elbow. "It worked." I said. "Well, it's permanent now." Stiles said. "Yeah. I think we needed something permanent." Scott said. "Why'd you paint the door Derek?" Scott asked. "Go home boys." Derek said. Scott started scratching the paint off. It revealed a symbol like Derek's, but more triangular. "The birds at school, the deer last night, it's just like the night we got attacked by the deer. The night we were bitten." I said. "How many are there?" Scott asked. "A pack." Derek said. "It's an Alpha pack." He added. "All of them?" Stiles asked. "There's some sort of leader. His name's Deucalion. They have Boyd and Erica. We've been looking for them for the last 4 months." Derek said. "So find them. How do you even deal with an Alpha pack?" Scott asked. "With all the help I can get." Derek said.

"Where is the girl?" Isaac asked. 

"What girl?" We asked.

"The girl on the motorcycle." He answered as he passed out yet again. 

What the hell happened while I was gone?


	2. Defensive

-Riley

Right when I thought things in Beacon Hills would be normal, another pack comes along. But not any pack, a freaking Alpha pack?

"Just remember, tonight, no Allison, no Lydia." Stiles said as Scott, Stiles and I walked up to the house full of teenagers. "Stiles!" A girl said as we walked in. She was blonde, really pretty. She walked up and kissed Stiles. "Come down stairs and help me with something." She said. After a while, Scott and I went outside. We looked up and saw Allison and Lydia. Allison and Lydia pulled up their sleeves and showed a bruise that seemed to fit each others. Stiles came out shortly after the girls left and we left the party.

The next day, I went to Derek's loft. It was Derek, Isaac, Marco and I. "Where's Dmitryi?" I asked. Derek and Marco both shrugged. "I'm starting to hate this idea." Isaac said. "I don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him." He said referring to Peter. "You'll be fine Isaac." Derek said. "Does he have to do it?" Isaac asked. "He knows how to, I don't." Derek said. "If I tried doing it, I'd put you in danger." He explained. "You know the McCalls don't trust him, and I trust them." Isaac said. "I'm right here, I'll be here the whole time." I said. "Do you trust me?" Derek asked. "Yeah." Isaac said. "I still just don't like him." He said. "No one likes him." I said. Peter opened the door of the loft. "Boys, I can still hear you." Peter said. "So I hope you're comfortable with saying whatever you want to my face." Peter smiled. "We don't like you." Derek said bluntly as he shut his book closed. "Now shut your face and help us." He finished. "Fair enough then." Peter said as he extended his claws.

Isaac sat down in a chair nervous as all hell. "Relax." Peter said. "Isaac, I'll be here the whole time. If he tries anything, I'll kill him." I said. "With what child?" He asked. I pulled out one of the daggers I kept with me and extended my claws. "Your choice old man." I said as I held them up. Derek backed away from me. "I'm not turning into Kate, Derek. I'm not going to kill you. Remember we're still Imprinted." I said. "How do you know how to do this?" Isaac asked Peter. "It's an ancient ritual used by Alphas." Peter said. He put his claws in Isaac's neck. They struggled for a few minutes and then Peter took his claws out. "Isaac, you found them." Peter said. "You saw them?" Derek asked. "And something worse." Peter said. "Deucalion." Derek said.

I left the loft with Derek and Marco and we headed for the school. 

"I don't see anything Scott." Derek said as he looked at Lydia and Allison's bruises. "Then look again." Scott said. "How in the hell is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek asked. "It's the exact same on both sides. It must mean something." Scott said. "It's nothing." Derek said. "Pareidolia. Seeing the marks that aren't there. It's a type of Apophenia." Lydia said. "They're trying to help." Marco said. "These two here?" Derek said, pointing at Lydia and Allison. "This one," Derek pointed at Lydia. "Used me to bring my psycho dead uncle back to life. Thank you." Derek said sarcastically. "And this one, who shot numerous arrows into my pack and is training Riley to be a hunter, like them." Derek said. "Hey, no one died. There may have been mangling, maiming, but no death." Stiles said. "My mother died." Allison said. "Blame your family's honor code. Not me." Derek said. "The girl's looking for Scott. I'm helping him; not you." She snapped. "You want to help? Find something that's real." Derek said. He left.

"Okay, what would a pack of Alphas want with Erica and Boyd? They're both Betas." Stiles said as we walked down the hallway. "I don't think it's them they want." Scott said. The twins I saw earlier walked passed us and I sensed it. They were both werewolves. 

We went to our Economics class. "The stock market is based on 2 things. What are they?" Coach asked. Scott raised his hand. "Just go to the bathroom." He said. "I know the answer." Scott said. Coach started laughing. "Oh you're serious?" He asked. "Yeah, risk and reward." Scott said. Coach went on about something with Scott. "Does anyone have a quarter?" Coach asked. Stiles went to pull on out and instead, pulled out a condom.

What

The

Hell

We started playing this game. Danny didn't do it, Scott didn't do it, but Stiles did. "Stiles." The sheriff said as he walked into the class. Sam, Scott and I used our hearing and heard everything the Sheriff was saying; Stiles' friend Heather was missing. 

-Allison

Lydia and I were in the library. I was sketching out the bruise. Lydia was being, well, Lydia. "I want one." I heard her say. I turned around to see the twins. "Which one?" I asked. "The straight one Allison." I said. She turned around and saw one of them flirting with Danny. 

-Riley

"So you think they kidnapped her to change her?" Scott asked. "Derek said teenagers are easier to change." Stiles said. "What do they need with a Beta?" Scott asked. "I don't know. Our mom's were best friends before mine died. We used to do everything together. I've got to find her." Stiles said.

Scott, Stiles and I went to Deaton's clinic and met Isaac, Dimytri, Marco and Derek. We were going to put Isaac in an ice bath. Slowing down his heart rate will make him almost dead kind of. Isaac got ready to get into the bath. I stopped him and hugged him. Once he was in, Derek and Scott held him under the water. He fought and fought and finally, he stopped. "Only I talk to him." Deaton said. "Isaac?" Deaton asked. "Yes." He said. "Can I ask you a few questions?" Deaton asked. "Yes." Isaac answered. "I want you to remember about the night you found Erica and Boyd." Deaton said. Isaac started freaking out. "They're just memories, they can't hurt you." Deaton said. "It's an empty building." Isaac said. Isaac started freaking out again. Derek and Deaton were yelling. "A vault! It's a vault!" Isaac yelled.

There's just chaos now. Isaac said Erica's dead, Derek refuses to listen. "Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle." Scott said. "She isn't like us. Whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." Isaac said. "What if that's how Erica died? They forced them to fight each other during the full moon?" Stiles asked. "Then tonight, we get them out." Derek said. "Be smart about this. You can't just go storming in." Deaton said.

We left the clinic and headed to Stilinski's and did research. We stayed up all night. Sheriff Stilinski woke us up before he left. Still no sign of the girl Heather. I looked around on the floor. I keep seeing a logo I've seen before. "Scott, it's the bruise!" I said as I showed him the picture. "We've got to get to the school." He said.

"We meet at Derek's at 5. The plan goes in action after dark." Scott said as we got to the school. Stiles and I nodded. "I'll tell Sam" Stiles said.

Stiles got the maps of the bank. He showed us how the bank robbers got in years ago before it closed. Finally, the time came for us to go. Scott insisted that I stay with Peter, Stiles, Marco and Dimytri, but of course, I went with them. "Risk and Reward." Scott said as we came up behind the bank. "What?" Derek said. "We're not measuring this correctly." Scott said. "Time is running out." Derek said. "Think about it. They put the Triskele on the door almost 4 months ago. What have they been doing all of this time?" Scott asked. "We don't have enough time to analyze every single detail." Derek said. "What if this is the most important one?" Scott asked. "Guys, stop fighting." I said. We finally made our way into the bank. It's not everyday I see my Alpha boyfriend not boyfriend break a wall, with his fist. "Boyd." He said as we entered the vault. Boyd just stood there, growling. Stiles called Scott. "Not now Stiles." Scott said. I heard Stiles screaming frantically over the phone. I heard him say one word that caught my attention 'hecatolite'; Moonstone. "Derek, we have a problem. A very big problem." Scott said. "It's the Hecatolite!" I said. Just then, a girl walked from behind Boyd. "Cora?" Derek said. "Who?" Sam asked. "My little sister, Marco's twin." Derek said. "Derek, get out of here." She growled. I looked around at the floor with Scott. A thin black line. "Mountain Ash?" I said. The vault door opened. "Ms. Morell?" I said. She bent down and sealed the ring. Scott, Sam and Derek started fighting. When I tried helping, they pushed me away. Sam got hit by Boyd and he cut his head and was unconscious. I ran over to him and tried helping. When I looked up, Boyd had Scott in the air with his claws in his stomach. "Scott!" I shrieked. Allison bent down. "No!" Derek screamed at her. "Boyd!" She yelled. Allison broke the seal. Cora and Boyd ran off in a crazed frenzy. Derek walked over to Allison. "Don't!" Scott yelled. I ran in front of Allison and stood between her and Derek. "What the hell were you thinking?" Derek yelled. "I had to do something. You were going to die." She said. "She saved our lives." Scott said. "What do you think those two are going to do out there?" Derek asked. "You have no clue what you've just done." Derek yelled at Allison. "You want to blame me? At least I'm not the one turning teenagers into psychopathic werewolves." Allison said. "No, just the rest of your crazy family." Derek said. "I've made mistakes, but Gerard is not my fault." Allison said. I was walking out of the bank vault when I heard it; Lydia was screaming. I fell to the floor, clutching my ears, but it didn't work. Soon, I was joining Lydia in her wailing song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marco Hale 
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/1579023189/tumblr_kwyr8dXktn1qao0izo1_500_400x400.jpg
> 
> Cora Hale 
> 
> https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/427990605721907200/21lOA0ZM_400x400.jpeg


	3. Twins and more twins

-Riley

Scott and I were at the clinic. Deaton was giving the dog a shot and I was making sure he didn't move too much. "It won't hurt him will it?" The pet owner asked. "Just a little." Deaton said. "But I find it that the owners feel most of the pain." Deaton laughed. He gave the dog its shot. "Well, we'll do some checking for parasites and let you know of anything we find. I'm sure the poor guy just ate something he shouldn't have." Deaton said. Scott sat the dog down. "Nice name." Scott said. "Military family." The guy said. "Looks like he knows who the Alpha is." He said. Scott and I looked up. The pet own and his dog, Bullet, left. I washed my hands and headed back to the operating room. Scott and I heard a dog barking. Scott went outside and I followed. We found the same little dog we just saw; Bullet. And his owner's car was still here.

When I woke up, Sam was in my room going through my closet. "Sam what are you doing?" I asked him. "We'll I forgot to do laundry, so I'm wearing your clothes to school." He said. I didn't argue with him. I was too tired. 

Derek gave Marco and I a ride to school. Ms. Blake was outside and she looked at us right as Derek kissed me. "Have a good day." He told Marco and I. "Yeah yeah just keep your lips off him." Cole said jokingly. Cole may be a telepathic, but I don't think he could take on a werewolf.

School had started and I dreaded every minute. "It's like he vanished. He left his car, his dog, everything." I said to Stiles and Sam. "Well, could he have been a virgin maybe?" Stiles asked. "Nope not at all. Deaton has us have sex with all of the clients." Scott said. Sam and I nodded in agreement while Stiles looked at us very unamused. "No, I don't think he was and why are you talking like he's already dead? He's missing Stiles." Scott said. "Missing and presumed dead. Because he was a virgin. Do you know who else is a virgin Scott? Me! Riley! Probably Sam." Stiles said. Sam shook his head. "Not Sam. But our lack, my lack of sexual experience is literally going to get me killed. I need to have sex like right now!" Stiles said. Danny shut Stiles' locker. "I'll do it." Danny said behind him. "What?" Stiles said. "Be at my place at 9. And plan to stay the night. I'm a cuddler." Danny said. "That was sweet. Are you joking?" Stiles asked. "For you, yes. For Riley, not at all." Danny said as he winked at me. "I'll keep that in mind." Cole said as he walked up behind me. "I'll remind you all that cross country is not an option for lacrosse players." Coach said as Isaac walked in. I forgot it's Cross Country and Soccer season. Great.

I was behind Isaac tying my shoes when I felt the presence of 2 wolves. I was frozen for what seemed like forever. Coach blew the whistle and everyone took off running. I stood up and walked to Isaac with Scott and Sam. "It's them." Isaac said as he started running. We ran after Isaac. When we caught up to him, the blonde twins, Ethan and Aiden had Isaac. Scott punched Aiden and Ethan let Isaac go. They got ready to attack Scott when Sam, Cole, and Eli walked up. I walked in a different direction. Something was leading me to this way. When I got there, I screamed. It was him; the guy from the clinic. Cole, Scott, Sam, Isaac, and Eli walked up and Cole grabbed me and wrapped me in his arms. "Are you okay?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded against his chest. "It's him isn't it Scott?" Stiles asked.

Sheriff Stilinski and the other officers showed up. "Everyone get back!" One of the officers yelled. "Boys, get back to school." Sheriff said. "You heard him! Nothing to see here. Probably some homeless random kid." Coach said. "Coach, he was a senior." Sam said. "Was he on the team?" Coach asked. Out of nowhere, there was a girl screaming. His girlfriend I presume. I looked over and saw Ethan and Aiden and . . . more twins?

Stiles and Isaac started arguing. "So it's a coincidence that these twins and other werewolves show up and people start dying?" Isaac said. "I still don't think they did it." Stiles said. They looked at Sam, Scott and I. "What about you three?" Isaac asked. "We don't know yet." Scott said. "So you don't know yet?" Stiles asked. "Well Isaac has a point." Scott said. "Really? Human Sacrifices?" He added. "Scott, you and your brothers' eyes turn into yellow glowsticks, hair grows from your cheeks, and immediately vanish, and if I stab either one of you, it'll heal. But you can't believe a possibility of Human Sacrifices?" Stiles said. "That's a pretty good point too." Scott said. "I don't care. They killed that guy and the girl that saved me too. I'll kill them too." Isaac said.

-Derek

"Will you stop? You're not even done healing." I said to Cora. "Well, I'm done just lying around Derek." She said. Why is she so stubborn? She started doing pushups and I kicked her hand, causing her to fall. She got up and started trying to fight me. "Fight back Derek!" She yelled. "I came back for what? I can't believe I was put in a vault for 3 months for you." She yelled. "All the rumors I heard of an Alpha. A Hale. Do you know how long I waited to hear that?" She said. "Do you have any idea how I felt to know that you were alive?" She asked. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Cora." I said. "Why is everyone yelling?" Dimytri said as Marco and he came down the stairs. The alarm started going off. "What is that?" Cora asked. "Unwanted company." I said.

-Riley

Allison and I were in French class and she fell asleep. "Ou Allez Vous." Ms. Morrell said. We repeated her words. "Je Vais Chez Moi." She continued. She walked over to Allison's desk. "Mademoiselle?" She said. Allison didn't budge. "Allison." She said. She shot up. "Are you sleepy?" She asked. The class laughed. "I'm sorry." Allison said. The bell rang and I waited for her. Allison walked out of the class and I stopped her. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm fine." She lied. I went to grab her arm again when I felt an unbearable pain in my chest. I screamed. "Riley?" Allison yelled as she ran towards me. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Find my brothers." I told her as I clenched my chest and dragged myself to the locker room. Once I got there, I blacked out.

-Scott

I was at my locker with Stiles, Sam and Cole when Allison ran up to me. "It's Riley. There's something wrong with him." She said panting. "Where is he?" I demanded. "Locker room." She said. We all ran there to save him.

When we got there, Riley was on the floor. "Riley!" Cole screamed as he ran to him. "His heart beat, it's so slow." Cole said. "Get him to Deaton." I told him. "And don't let him out of your sight." I added. He nodded and carried Riley out of the school to his car.

"They're here for a reason Isaac. Let me find out what that reason is." I said to Isaac when I got to chemistry class. "Mr. Harris, can I go to the bathroom please?" Isaac asked. He pointed Isaac to the door. Oh here we go.

-Cole

I put Riley in the back seat. "Please babe stay with me." I said to him. He was losing color in his face and he was getting colder. I headed towards Deaton's. "Deaton! Something's wrong with Riley." I said as I entered the clinic. I put Riley on one of the operating tables and he sat up and coughed up blood on the floor. "Riley, what's wrong?" Deaton asked. "Derek." was all he said before he passed out once again.

-Riley

I was in the loft with Derek, Cora, Dimytri and Peter. The alarm went off and the Alphas known as Kali and Ennis came in. There was fighting between Kali and Derek and I tried stopping it when I realized; I'm not here physically. Kali impaled Derek with a pipe and I screamed. Somehow, every wolf in the building heard it, clutching their ears. Including Dimytri? He's a wolf now? He was human when we first met. I saw Derek coughing up blood. I walked over to him, wishing I could help him. Then the evil creature Deucalion walked in. What is going on?

-Scott

There was a commotion outside the classroom. When I got out there, Ethan was on the ground bloodied. "What did you do?" Mr. Harris yelled at Isaac. "He just came after me." Ethan said. "Isaac, explanation. What the hell did you do this for?" Mr. Harris said. I knew that Isaac had nothing to do with this.

-Riley

"So sorry about this Derek. I asked her to be gentle." Deucalion said. "I am be gentle." She said as she twisted the pipe. "Let them go." Derek panted. Deucalion pointed at Ennis and he let Cora and Dimytri go. "Don't." Derek said as they ran to him. "What do you want?" Derek asked. He was starting to lose consciousness. "Derek, look at me." I said as I stood in front of him. He hesitated. He looked up. "You can't die. If you die, I die too. You have to fight it Derek. Fight to stay alive. Fight for your own will to live." I said. Kali twisted the pipe again and I screamed as loud as I could. They heard me and Deucalion looked right at me.

I shot up from the operating table, screaming. "Riley! Riley, calm down." Cole said as he hugged me. "I'm right here." He said. "We have to get back to school, but first, tell me something." Cole asked. "Does this have to go with Derek?" He asked as he lifted up my shirt and showed a bruise that was in the same spot where he was impaled. "Yes." I said.

Cole and I were leaving the clinic. "Does it hurt?" He asked me. "Not anymore." I said. We got to the school and Scott came out to the car. "What happened?" He asked me. "Deucalion." I said. "He's at Derek's loft. Or at least he was." I said. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine. I just want to get to class." I said as I walked passed Scott. We heard Isaac growling and banging on a door. When we walked up, there was a vending machine against the door. Scott pulled Isaac off of Allison. Scott and I walked over to Isaac who was still thrashing and growling. "Isaac!" We said in our wolf voice. He slowly calmed down. Isaac started apologizing to Allison since he cut her. "Well, now we know they're wanting to do more than get you angry." Scott said. "Are we going to do something?" Isaac asked. "Of course. We McCalls are masters of revenge." Sam said as he walked up.

You know, sometimes, I love Sam's devious mind. Scott and I walked in the class we have with Ethan and Aiden. We sat on both sides of them. Scott pulled out a part of the bike from his bag. "That looks a little important." He said as he put it on his desk. "Don't you think so Riley?" He asked me. "Not as important as this." I said as I pulled another piece of the bike out of my bag. "I honestly don't know what this thing does." I chuckled. We heard a bike in the hallway. I looked at Ethan and smiled. Scott and I went into the hallway and met up with Sam. "Nice plan Sam." I said. "Get off my bike!" Aiden yelled at Isaac as he stopped him in the hallway. Isaac took off the helmet and did a flip over Aiden. The hallway was now filled with students and teachers. Scott, Allison, Sam, Isaac, and I stood together as Ms. Blake went towards Aiden. "Are you kidding? You know the result of this is suspension." She said to Aiden. We laughed quietly among ourselves. I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw that it was Derek. I answered it. "Derek?" I asked. "It's Cora. He's hurt." Cora cried over the phone. I ran out the doors and ran through town trying to get to his loft.

When I got there, he was laying in a pool of his own blood. I ran to him. "How are you not dead?" I asked him. "Because someone I love told me to fight for my life." He said weakly. "Lift up your shirt." He said. "What?" I asked. "Lift up your shirt Riley." He said. I lifted it up and it revealed the bruise that mocked Derek's injury. "So that's how you knew?" Cora asked. I nodded. "What are you?" She asked. "I'm a werewolf, but I'm also Derek's Imprint." I told her. "Pequeno Lobo, go back to school. I'm healing." Derek said. I went to argue when he gave me a fatherly look. I obeyed and left the loft. On my way back to the school, Henri drove behind me. "Need a ride?" He asked.

Pulling up to the school, Cole met me by Scott's bike. "Is he okay?" He asked. "He's healing. Slowly, but he's healing." I said. Scott, Sam, Marco and Isaac were coming down the stairs when I walked through the school. Ethan and Aiden along with the brunette twins, Jayden And Kayden stopped me from getting to my brothers and Isaac. "Riley, run." Isaac said. "No. I'm not running." I said. "Riley, get the hell out of here." Sam said. Cole grabbed my arm along with Marco's and pulled us out of the school and went in. Looking through the glass of the school, I saw Ethan and Aiden morph into one. "Run!" I screamed and banged on the doors of the school. My brothers, Isaac and Cole weren't fast enough. Before I knew it, I heard a steady tapping sound. Deucalion. He was walking towards the twins and he looked absolutely infuriated. Ethan and Aiden separated and Jayden and Kayden stood behind them. Deucalion swung his cane and cut Ethan and Aiden's faces and did the same to Jayden and Kayden. After that, they followed him. "Who was that?" Isaac asked. "Deucalion." I said. I heard rambling in a class and look to see Lydia, Anna, Stiles and Deaton in Mr. Harris' class. "Well, he may have left for the day." Deaton said. "And left his laptop?" Stiles asked. Anna was looking at the tests. "What?" Deaton asked. "These tests aren't graded with our grading system." Lydia said. Deaton put them in a certain order. "Stiles, do you remember what I told you about the meaning of Druid? How it means wise oak?" Deaton asked Stiles. "Yeah." Stiles said. "If a Druid went down a wrong path, the wise oak was said to have become a dark oak." Deaton said. I looked at how he had the papers. D-A-R-A-C-H.

-Isaac

"I don't get it. What happened?" I asked Derek. "It's not going to work with 2 of you here." Derek said. "I need you out tonight Isaac." Derek said.

-Riley

I was in Scott's room, laying on his bed while helping him with his homework. We heard a knock on his door. "Come on in mom." Scott said. The door opened and it wasn't mom; it was Isaac. "I was just wondering if I could just stay here for a little while." He said. "Derek kicked you out?" I asked. He nodded. "You're welcomed to stay here." Scott said.

Isaac changed into dry clothes and sat on Scott's bed. I laid my head on his shoulder. "Just remember, you have us Isaac." I said.


	4. Está Muerto

-Riley

We were on our way to our track meet. "Get back in your seats!" Coach yelled. Scott was sitting by Stiles, Cole and I were sitting together, Sam was sitting by himself, and Isaac was sitting with Boyd. I kept trying to stay awake, but I kept having flashback to last night. Stiles was helping Scott and Sam study for a test. We went over a bump and Scott, Sam and I felt immense amounts of pain. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked us. "We shouldn't have come." Stiles said. "Safety in numbers Stiles." I said. I winced in pain again. "Alright, I'm telling coach." Stiles said as he started to get up. "No, we're fine." Scott said. "You don't look alright. Let me see it." Stiles said as he tried looking at Scott's wound. "I'm fine." Scott said as he pushed his hand away. "Let me see it Scott." Stiles said. Scott lifted up his shirt and showed Stiles his wound on his side. I showed Cole the one on my chest and Sam showed the one on his back. "They only look bad because they're from an Alpha. It'll take longer for them to heal." Scott said. I laid my head down on Cole's lap. "I can't believe Derek's dead." I cried softly. Every time I closed my eyes, I'd have flashbacks of Derek falling onto the escalators and dying or one of the others getting hurt. I kept seeing how the whole thing went down, us meeting at the loft, Scott, Isaac, Sam and I going to meet with Deucalion, Allison helping us. Coach started yelling at Jared about him being carsick. "McCall! Not you three too!" Coach said. "We're good coach." Scott said. "Riley, you're bleeding again." Cole said. I looked at my chest and noticed that the blood was no longer just red, but it was turning black. "You too Scott." Stiles said. "And don't tell me it's just taking longer to heal because bleeding means not healing." Stiles said.

The bus stopped suddenly and Cole used his telekinetic powers to keep me from falling. "You okay?" He asked me. "Yeah. I'll be fine." I said. Scott told me that Deucalion's plan included Sam, Me and him. I'm sure whatever his plan is, it isn't good. But one thing happened that I can't forget; Isaac told me he saw my eyes turn red. Scott got up and went towards Boyd. Boyd was about to attack Ethan and Scott stopped him. "Crisis averted?" Stiles asked. "Good job Scott." I said weakly. "Well, Ethan keeps checking his phone. I don't know why but I'm sure it's evil. You guys know I'm good at sensing evil." Stiles said. "I don't like that he's sitting with Danny." Scott said. Then he'd really hate it if I told him Ethan said I was his next objective. Stiles decided to ask Danny why Ethan kept checking his phone. Come to find out, he said a 'family member' was hurt. "Ennis." I said. "So that means he's not dead." Sam said. "Not yet he isn't." Stiles said. "Have either one of you three tried calling Deaton?" He asked. "Kept getting his voicemail." I said. "I'm calling Lydia." Stiles decided. "They can't do anything. They're in Beacon Hills." Scott said. "They've been following us." Stiles said.

-Stiles

"Okay, the boys are still hurt." I said. "What do you mean they aren't healing?" Allison asked. "No, I think they're getting worse the blood is turning black." I said. "What's wrong with them?" Lydia asked. "I don't know." I said. "We need to get them off the bus." Alice said. "And do what? Take them to the hospital?" Lydia asked sarcastically. "If they're dying, yes." Alex said. "There's a rest stop about a mile up, tell the coach to pull over." Allison said.

-Riley

Stiles tried reasoning with coach about us getting to the rest stop. Coach wasn't going for it, so Stiles used his resources, and by that, I mean Jared.

Once Jared vomited on the bus, allowing Cole, Stiles, Alice, Allison, Lydia and Alex to get us to the bathroom.

We were sat down on the floor side by side. Scott grabbed my hand and Sam grabbed the other. "Why didn't you three tell us?" Allison asked. "Sorry." I said. They walked away and I couldn't hear what they were saying. I looked at Scott and Sam. "I love you two." I said to them softly. They smiled and closed their eyes and suddenly, I was seeing the same darkness they were. I kept hearing their voices. Allison and Alex; Alice and Lydia; Cole and Stiles. It was faintly, but I heard them. Alex came and sat next to me. "Hey, stay with me Kiddo." He said. "I'm so tired." I said. "Just keep your eyes open Riley." Allison said. I closed my eyes, but just for a second and I saw him. A little boy with brown hair and hazel/ green eyes. A smile big enough to send a cloudy day back into hiding. A laugh that could make anyone's day better. He turned and saw me. "Hi." He said with a smile. "Hello there." I answered. He ran up and hugged me. "My name is Anastasius, but you can also call me Cheveyo." He said. Derek came from behind him. "He's got your laugh." Derek said. "I have a question." He asked. "What is it little one?" I asked. "Why did your eyes turn red last night?" He asked. "How did you know about that?" I asked. He changed the subject. "You're not supposed to be here. Neither of you are supposed to be here." Anastasius said. "What do you mean?" Derek said. "You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be with Sam and Scott and Cora." He said. "Dad, Daddy, you both have to wake up." He said. "Wake up!" He screamed. I woke up screaming. "Riley! Calm down, I'm right here." Alex said as he grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?" Scott asked as he limped to me. I hugged him and Sam. "You're alright." I said. "We're alright." Sam said.

We left the bathroom and heard a commotion. "What's going on?" I asked Stiles. "I told Isaac and Boyd what was going on with you three and they went after him." He said. We got to Isaac to see him beating the crap out of Ethan. "Isaac!" Scott, Sam and I yelled. He stopped and looked at us. I started going over things in my mind and I remembered; my eyes weren't the only ones to glow red last night, Sam and Scott's did too.

We got on the bus and continued on our trip. I told Alex about what I saw when he was stitching me up. "Cheveyo?" He asked. "It means one with the spirit of a warrior." I told him. "Native American?" He asked. I nodded. Stiles and Lydia were talking to Alice and Cole about the Darach. Allison and Scott were talking. Sam and Anna were holding each other. Things were almost back to normal.

Almost.


	5. The Glen Capri Hotel

-Riley

We all got off of the bus once it stopped. "I've seen worse." Scott said as we looked at the rather antique hotel. "Where?" Stiles asked. Coach blew his whistle to get our attention. He kept going on about the track meet and how he wants us to do our best tomorrow. We were to find a partner. I find it funny how Alex, Cole and Eli , who magically caught up to us, fought over who's rooming with me. Obviously, I chose Cole. Once we got situated in our room, we paid a visit to my brothers. Scott, Sam and Stiles were rooming together. "So I have 4." Stiles said. "4 suspects?" I asked. "There were like 9 or 10 the first time. I kinda had Derek on there twice." He said. "So who's number 1?" Scott asked. "Harris?" I asked. "Just because he's gone doesn't mean he's dead." Stiles said. "So if he isn't dead, our chemistry teacher is out committing human sacrifices?" Cole asked. "That sounded way better in my head." Stiles said. "What if it's someone from school? Like Matt?" Sam asked. "What? Excuse me? Yeah called that from day 1." Stiles said. "But we never really thought it was Matt." Scott said. "I was serious. Very serious and no one listened to me." Stiles said. "Who were the other 3 suspects?" Scott asked. "Cora. No one knows about her, and she's Derek's sister. Next, your boss." Stiles said. "Deaton?" Scott asked. "Yeah. There's just something about him." Stiles said. "And the last one?' I asked. "Lydia. She was controlled by Peter and didn't know so yeah." He said quietly. They laid back on there beds and Cole and I left for a little while.

We went back to our room and he looked at me. "What?" I said. He charged towards me and kissed me. He grabbed me by my waist and pushed me against the wall. He put me on the bed and crawled on top of me. "Tonight, you're mine." He whispered in my ear. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. All I could see was the guy who hurt me when I was 11. I started screaming and Cole started panicking. "Riley, what's wrong?" He asked. "Get off me Jake!" I yelled.

-Cole

"Jake?" I asked confused. He pushed me off and stood there half shifted with his eyes glowing yellow and his canines elongated. "Riley, calm down. It's me, Cole." I said. He started running towards me and I used my powers to lift him up and drop him. "Riley!" I yelled as I ran over to him. "What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his head. "Nothing. You fell off the bed." I lied.

-Riley

I went to go into Lydia and Allison's room when Lydia ran out. I followed her and Allison to the next room.

The room was being rebuilt. "It had to be here. It was a guy and a girl. They had to be here." Lydia said. "We believe you. After everything we've been through, we believe you Lydia." Allison said. Lydia looked at the wall and started walking towards it. I looked at the same wall and saw what I thought were faces.

-Allison

"Didn't you say the sign was at 198?" I asked. We looked at the sign and it was at 203. Lydia told Stiles to meet us in the room.

"Last time Scott acted like that was during the full moon." I said. "Yeah he was off with me too. But it was Boyd who was most off. I saw him break a vending machine." Stiles said. "Yeah. Me and Riley we just laying down kissing and he starts yelling at me. He called me Jake and almost slashed me open." Cole said. "See it is the motel. I say we get out of here or someone is going to have to do a blessing before the werewolves go crazy and kill us." Lydia said. "What if it's not just the motel? You said the number in the office went up by 5 right?" Stiles asked. "You mean more sacrifices?" I asked. "What if this time, instead of people, it's werewolves?" He asked."Exactly, so can we just leave now?" Lydia asked. Stiles took the bible from her hands. There were little pieces of paper in it. Numerous newspaper clippings of the deaths of the Glen Capri. "Wait a minute, if every room has a bible." I began. "Then there can be articles in every one of them." Lydia said. We went to the door next to our room. It was locked. "That door wasn't locked before." Lydia said. "We need to get them out of here. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Riley, and who else?" I said. We heard a buzzing that sounded like a saw.

We saved Ethan. "I'll go find Scott. You guys go round up the others and the werewolves too. It's best if we get them out of here." I said.

-Riley

I got out of the shower and Cole wasn't in the room. I got dressed and went looking for him. I checked Scott, Stiles, and Sam's room and no one was there. I checked Alex's and Eli's and it was empty. I checked everyone's room and they were all empty. I tried calling all of them and their phones went straight to voicemail. I even tried calling my mom and it did the same thing. I looked out the window and the bus was still here. A few minutes after I almost had a breakdown, I heard my phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered. "How does it feel to be the only one of your friends and family alive?" I heard the familiar voice say. "What do you want Deucalion?" I asked in a shaky voice. "I want you Riley. You're a Banshee Werewolf Hybrid. It's extremely rare that you find a male Banshee, but a male Banshee Werewolf? You're a very rare jewel." He said. "I won't join you." I said. "Well, you can't run to your friends or family, because they're all dead." He said. "You're lying." I said. "Check the bathroom." He said as he hung up. I hesitated going to the bathroom. When I opened the door I saw blood everywhere and Cole's bracelet that Alice bought him was on the ground. I was devastated by the sight before me. I left my room and went into the room Allison, Anna, and Lydia shared. I saw the same thing; blood everywhere and I saw Lydia's phone, Anna's necklace, and Allison's dagger. I couldn't believe it. I went into the room that my brothers shared. I saw Scott's phone, the keys to Stiles' jeep, and the dragon pendant my uncle gave Sam the night we moved back. I screamed out in pain. The pain of losing everyone I loved. I ran back to my room and grabbed the vial of Mountain Ash Deaton gave me, a dagger, and left for the pool.

-Lydia

I heard what sounded like a baby being drowned. "Someone's being drowned!" I yelled. Then I heard it; Riley's high pitched shrieking scream. "That was Riley." Stiles said.

We quickly ran up to Boyd's room and he was the one drowning.

-Riley

I sat on the edge of the pool. I grabbed the dagger and sliced my arms up. See, it wasn't any ordinary dagger, it was one that was dipped in Wolfsbane, so that way, I wouldn't heal. Before I jumped in the pool, I threw the ring of Mountain Ash up and it instantly went around the pool. No saving me now.

-Allison

Stiles and Lydia saved Boyd. When I found Scott, he was drenched in gasoline and holding a flare. "There's no hope left." Scott said.

-Stiles

"There's always hope." I said. "Not for me. Not for Derek. Not for Riley." He said. "Derek wasn't your fault. Riley being bitten wasn't your fault." I said. "Everytime I try to fight back, people only get hurt." Scott said. "Scott, listen to me. This isn't you." Sam said. "What if it is just me?" He asked. "What if it's the best thing to help me and everyone else?" He asked. "It all started the night we were bitten. Do you remember? We weren't popular, or good at lacrosse. We were nobodies. We were unimportant." He said. "Maybe I should be no one again." He said. "Scott, listen okay. You're not no one. You're someone." I began as Sam held my hand and we walked towards him. "Scott, you and your brothers are my best friends. And we need you. Scott, you guys are my brothers." I cried. "So if you're going to do this, then you're just going to take us with you then." I said reaching for the flare. I took the flare from him and threw it. A few minutes later, Allison and Lydia we tackling us, saving us from an explosion. "Guys! We found Riley." Alice said. "And we can't get through the Mountain Ash." She said. We got up and ran to where Riley was. He was pale and had cuts all up his arms.

-Riley

This was it. I'm finally going to get to be with little Cheveyo. Nothing was going to stop it. "Why are you here?" He asked as he walked beside me. I looked at him and noticed his eyes had changed. They were now a blueish gray. "You're the only one I have left Cheveyo." I said. "Nu-uh. Scott and Stiles and Sam and Cole are still alive." He said. "What?" I said. "It's not your time." He said as he walked away from me. I woke up to having a searing pain in my arms. I cried out in pain. "Riley, be still." Alice said. She was burning the wolfsbane out of my arms. "You're alive?" I asked. "What the hell were you thinking?!?" Scott yelled. "You were all dead." I said. "Who said we were all dead?" Sam asked me. "Deucalion." I told them.

We all fell asleep on the bus. "I really don't want to know. But it was just announced that the meet is cancelled. So we're going home." Coach said. Ethan walked towards Scott and Stiles. I didn't really hear what he said but I'll just ask Scott later. Ethan walked past me and looked at me. It wasn't a menacing look, but one that was concerned. Cole looked at me and he had bags under his eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Riley, who's Jake?" He asked. My heart started beating faster. "All I've ever wanted is for you to trust me. I hide no secrets from you. Now it's your turn." He said. "Cole, Jake was a guy from Texas. He acted like he was my friend, but he tried doing several sexual things to me. I was almost 12 and he had just turned 18. He stayed the night at my uncle's house and he got into my bed. He started touching me and said that if I ever told anyone he'd kill me and my family." I said as I started crying. "And somehow last night I triggered one of the memories." He said. He grabbed my hand.

Lydia took coach's whistle. She blew it and covered it with her hand. "Wolfsbane." She said. Stiles took it and threw it out of the window. We were poisoned by wolfsbane.

I looked over at Alex and he looked upset. "Are you okay Alex?" I asked. "I'm fine." He snapped. There's something up with him. And I'll find out what it is.

I felt my heartbeat jump a few beats. 'He's alive.' I heard Anastasius say. 'Derek's alive.' He said.


	6. Telluric Currents

-Riley

Scott told me what Ethan said about Derek supposedly killing Ennis. I'm not having a good feeling about anything that about to happen. 

Scott, Sam, and I went to the hospital to take mom dinner and the entire place was completely packed. She looked at us and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me dinner guys." She said. "Everything okay?" Scott asked. "Everyone who was in a 10 car pile up are being transferred here and the E.R. attendant isn't answering, so we have to wait for the on call to get here." She said. A woman came up to my mom and asked her for something to help with the pain. My mom explained why she couldn't give her anything and I looked at my brothers. We sat next to the lady. Scott talked to her and he put his hand on hers, I put mine on her shoulder, and Sam put his on her leg. Taking the pain away from her made her feel really better.

"Someone help me!" I heard the familiar voice yell. I looked up to see Ethan carrying Danny. We got Danny to a chair. I grabbed Ethan and held a dagger of mine to his neck. "What did you do to him?" I snarled. "Nothing! He said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing." Ethan said. I started getting a headache and I let Ethan go as I clutched my head. It seemed to get worse and worse and then I started hearing the voices. 'He's going to die.' They kept repeating. Finally, I screamed at the same time Danny threw up. Sam and Ethan caught me before I fell. "What was that?" Ethan asked. "I don't know." I whimpered. I looked at the vomit Danny left on the floor. "Mistletoe." I said.

We got Danny on the gurney and to a room. Ethan started asking questions and I noticed we weren't the only ones in the room; Cheveyo was standing right by Danny. "It's okay dad. He's not going to die. As long as your mom works fast, he'll be a-okay." He said. Then who the hell was going to die? "Scott, grab the tape. Ethan? Is it? cut his shirt off of him." My mom said. My mom came back with a huge needle. "Mom, he isn't breathing." Scott said. I looked at Danny and tears began forming in my eyes as I noticed his chest not moving. Sam grabbed and hugged me. "I know son." She said. She felt around on his shoulder and finally pushed the needle through his skin. I heard Danny inhale. "Thank you." He said. I hugged him on the bed. "What?" My mom asked. "Mom, that was pretty awesome." Scott said. Isaac showed up a little bit after that. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I heard you scream Riley." He said. "Just making sure you were okay." He said as he hugged me.

Scott, Sam, Isaac and I got ready to go when Ethan came outside. "You may not believe me, but I promise, I didn't do anything." He said. "All we know is the minute you got here, you went right for Danny and your brother went for Lydia." Sam said. "Well, I thought about going for you, but I found out you were a werewolf." Ethan said to me. "We aren't going to hurt them." He said. "And why should we believe you?" Scott asked. "Because we knew that one of them was going to be very important to you. Now, we know it's Riley or Lydia." He said. Scott just looked at him. I started walking towards the car that was entering the parking lot. It was swerving in a dangerous manner. "Riley move." Ethan said as he tackled me out of the way. I was almost crushed between 2 cars. Scott, Sam and Isaac ran to the car and noticed, no one was in there. The only thing in the car, was a moth.

-Stiles

I showed up before my dad did. "Dad, they're trying to tell you that there was 2 separate kidnappings." I said. "Who's car is this?" He asked. "Dr. Hilliard, the only on call doctor we have." Melissa said. "The E.R. attendant is the one who never came in." She said. "I'll focus on getting your part of this story first." Dad said. We walked away. "So these are definitely the sacrifices you were talking about right?" Scott asked. I nodded. "Yeah, one of the groups Deaton said was Healers." I said. "What about Danny? He threw up Mistletoe." Riley said. I didn't know. "Can you hear that?" I asked as I pointed to my dad. Scott, Sam and Riley listened. "They found a body Stiles." Riley said.

-Riley

Scott, Sam, Eli, Isaac, and I all slept in my mom's room. Since they haven't found the last Healer, we made sure it wasn't mom. "Boys!" Mom said. We all jumped up. "What do you 5 think you're doing?" She asked. "Uhh watching over you." Isaac said. "We wanted to make sure you weren't the 3rd sacrifice mom." Sam said. "But all of you were asleep." She said. Scott and Isaac were arguing over who was on watch last. "All of you, get your butts to school." She said.

Walking into Ms. Blake's class drove me into a frenzy. Walking past her, I realized a scent I have grown to love; she smelled like Derek. "As you kiddos all know, Mr. Harris is still missing. I mean sick. So until there is a more qualified teacher, I'll be your substitute." She said. "Hey, my dad said that the doctor wasn't choked like the others, but did die of asphyxiation. They just don't know how." Stiles said. "Do you think the other doctor is still alive?" Scott asked. "There has to be at the least 15 other doctors in that hospital Scott." Stiles said. Scott got a phone call. Afterwards he seemed very edgy. "Scott, what happened?" I asked. "Deaton's been taken. He's the 3rd Healer." Scott said.

Class ended and I waited for everyone to leave. "Are you okay Riley?" Ms. Blake asked. "No." I said rudely. "What's wrong?" She asked walking towards me. "There's a woman trying to take what's mine." I said. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You've slept with Derek." I said. "What do you mean?" She said shocked. "You smell like him." I said. I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the door. "Stay away from Derek Hale, Jennifer." I growled as I walked out of the class.

I was walking down the hallway when Ethan grabbed me. "I don't know what you're doing to me, but I like it." He said. "I'm not doing anything." I said as I jerked my arm away from him. "There's something about you that's so enticing." He said. "I don't want you Ethan. Take the fucking hint." I snapped.

Scott, Sam and I rushed to the clinic to see the Sheriff and a Deputy there. "How did you know?" Sam asked. "Stiles called me when you guys left the school." He said. "Your boss's car is still here, but the back door was wide open." He said. "Boys, I need you to tell me everything." He said. "We're going to do everything we can, but the best thing is for you guys to get back to school." Sheriff Stilinski said. Scott, Sam, and Stiles went into the pet storage while I called Cole. Ms. Morrell came in and Scott, Sam and Stiles came out of the room. "There isn't one Sheriff, Deputy, or Officer that will help find my brother." She said. "You don't have to ask us for our help." Sam said. "Actually, I'm helping you." She said. "If you're going to find him, you have to have the help of one person who has a talent to find the supernatural." She said. "Lydia." I said.

We got back to the school. Stiles sent Scott a text. "He found her." He told us. We heard a tapping sound. "Scott? Do you hear that?" I said. "Riley, Sam, go to class. I'll handle it." Scott said. "I'll go find Stiles, Anna, and Lydia." Sam said.

I was walking down the hall and I could help the feeling that Scott was in trouble. Following his scent, I was led to the band room. Deucalion threw his cane at Scott and I stopped it by throwing my dagger at it. "Ah. The younger version of Scott, about time you showed your face." He said. "The name's Riley." I said. "Tell me where he is." Scott said. "I'll give you a clue, follow the currents." Deucalion said as he walked away. I walked over to Scott and checked his wound. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine Riley." He said. "I thought I told you to go to class." He said as he handed me my dagger. "Shut up and let's go." I said.

"So you're telling me that Danny wasn't the sacrifice last night?" I asked when we found Stiles, Sam, Alice, Cora, Alex, Lydia and Anna. "Just a target." Scott said. We all left the school, headed towards the hospital while Scott headed to Allison's house. Stiles decided to do his detective work while Alex, Cole, Alice and I waited on him. Allison video chatted us while she was with Scott. "So you actually think your dad knows something we don't?" I asked Alex. "I don't know Riley." Alex said. "Alex, I know why you're upset. You found out that you are named after someone who killed himself in your family." I said. He looked at me. "We'll talk about this later Riley." He said.

"Deaton has to be at one of the 6 locations. I don't know how we can get to all of them." Scott said. "We might not have to. Danny was on to something." Stiles said over the phone. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "Danny did a project on something called Telluric Currents for Harris' Physics class." Stiles said. "Follow the currents." I said. "What does this guy's homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked when we got to the clinic. "It isn't just homework Cora. It's a project on geomagnetic fields." Stiles said. "They flow through the Earth itself and can even be affected by lunar phases." He continued. They read the comment Harris left on Danny's paper. "So he wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something." Cole said. Stiles extended the map Danny had in his bag. "Stiles, the maps match." I said. They started putting the maps together. They were looking for the place where he was when Cora stopped him. She moved Stiles' hand to the closest current. "He's in the vault." She said.

We were leaving when Cora stopped us. "Marco said the plan didn't work." She said. "We have to save them both." Scott said. We split up and started to our destinations.

Scott, Sam, and I went to the vault and found Deaton. We ran to help him down when we were pushed back. "Mountain Ash." I said. Scott tried pushing through the Mountain Ash. "Boys, let me give it a shot." Sheriff Stilinski said as he shot the rope holding Deaton up. "Riley, go help the others." Scott told me. I nodded and started off towards the loft.

On my run through town, I saw Cheveyo running with me. "What is it?" I asked. "It's Boyd." He said with tears in his eyes.

When I got there, Boyd was on Derek's claws. "Boyd!" I screamed. Everyone covered their ears. "You have until the next full moon Derek. Join the pack or next time, I'll kill all of you." She said. "You can only wish bitch." I said. She looked at me. "You'll be the first to die." She snarled. "I'd like to see you try." I snapped. She walked past me and bumped me. I growled at her. I walked over to Boyd. I held him as he drew his last breaths. "Boyd?" I said as I noticed he wasn't breathing. "Boyd!" I screamed. Marco tried pulling me away but it was useless. I rocked his body back and forth as I realized another friend of mine was now dead. Cora ran to me and took his body from me. I got up and ran back to the vault. "I'm sorry." I heard Cheveyo say. "I'm so sorry." He whimpered.

When I got to the vault, Ethan and Aiden were there. I extended my claws and got ready to slice them to shreds. "Riley stop!" Scott said. I turned and looked at Deaton. I walked over to him and my brothers. "Scott, Riley, your eyes, they were red. Bright red." He said. "How is it possible?" I asked. "EMT is on it's way." Sheriff Stilinski said. "It's rare, happens every hundred years or so. A Beta can become an Alpha without taking or stealing one's power. A True Alpha." Deaton said. "One that rises truly on the strength of character, virtue and a sheer force of will." He said. "You knew it would happen." I said. "No, I believed. From the moment you three were bitten, I believed." He said. "You aren't the only one." Sam said. "Deucalion isn't after Derek. He's after you three." Deaton said.

I got home and Cole and Eli were waiting for me. "You okay?" Eli asked. "I'm fine. I just want to sleep." I said as I walked towards my bed. "Alone." I added. They both stood up and I turned off all of the lights and cried myself to sleep.


	7. Thr Truth Behind His Eyes

-Riley

I went to Derek's loft to check on him. When I got there, it was just Cora, Dimytri, Marco and Stiles. "Where's Derek?" I asked. "He's gone." Cora said.

Cora decided it was story time. She started telling us about a time when Derek was being chased by hunters and how he hid under a tree for two days. "It's what we're taught to do when we're running from hunters. We hide and we heal." Cora said. "So is two days standard or is Derek on some sort of extended getaway?" Stiles asked. "Why do you two care?" Cora asked. "Why do I care? Because over the last few weeks, 2 of my best friends have tried killing themselves, their boss was almost ritually sacrificed, a girl I've known since I was a kid was ritually sacrificed, Boyd and Erica were killed by Alphas, should I go on? Cause I can for hours." Stiles said. "What about you?" She said as she looked at me. "When Sam and I came back to Beacon Hills, Derek was the first person I became friends with. Shortly afterwards, he confessed that we were Imprinted. I fell in love with him." I said. "You really think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asked Stiles. "Well, he's the one everyone's after so I think maybe he should do something about it." Stiles said. "I don't know. There's something really different about him now." Cora said. "He wasn't like this when I knew him." She added. "What was he like?" I asked. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Actually, alot like Scott." Peter said. "Like most teenagers, unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, only tolerable to other teenagers." He added. "What changed him? What happened?" Stiles asked. "The same thing that changes alot of young men; a girl." Peter said. "So some girl broke his little heart? That's why he's the way he is?" Stiles asked."Not just any girl. It's strange that Riley sort of resembles her." Peter said. "Do you remember before Derek was an Alpha and had blue eyes?" Peter asked. "Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Peter asked. "I always thought it was a genetic thing." Stiles said. "Because they've taken an innocent life." I said. "If you want to know what it was that changed Derek, you need to know what changed his eyes." Peter grinned. Scott texted me. 'Cole, Alex, Allison, Sam and I just got to Gerard. Keep you updated.' It read.

-Scott

We got to Gerard's room in the nursing home. "Did you bring him Allison?" He asked. He turned to face us. "Come on in Scott, and give a man something for his pain." He said as he rolled up his sleeve. "You don't have to do this." Alex said. "If you want me to talk, he does." He said. I rolled up my sleeve. "If I do this, you have to tell us everything you know." I said.

-Riley

Peter told us about how Derek and Paige first met. She was practicing her instrument and Derek was being his usual jackass and arrogant self. Using what was left of the Imprint between Derek and I, I went through his memories and found the one about Paige. "Hey, sorry about that." Derek said holding his basketball in the music room. I was at the school. Derek went to Beacon Hills High School? "Whatever." The girl said. My guess is this was Paige. She was beautiful. And Peter said I look like her? He must be blind. "What's your name?" Derek asked as he walked towards her. "I'm trying to practice if you couldn't notice." She snapped. Well, I can see Derek has a type, sassy and pretty. "Okay, I'll leave you alone then." Derek said. "After you tell me your name." He added. "Okay, I'll tell you my name, if you can play one instrument in this room." She said. "One?" Derek said. "Only one." She said. "Any of them?" He asked. Derek went looking around the room and he came back with his instrument; a triangle. "Paige. Now please go away so I can practice. " She said. He began to tell her his name. "I know who you are, Derek Hale." She said. He backed away and left her finish her practice.

-Scott

"Another body?" Gerard asked. "Right after the boys found Deaton, another Doctor." Allison said. "Right after? Almost like it was suspected he'd survive." He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked. "How do you know your dark Druid isn't your wise veterinarian? Maybe he knew you'd find him." He said. "He wouldn't let anyone innocent die." Scott said. "Don't be so sure of yourself. You'd be shocked how far some people would go to get rid of someone like Deucalion." He said. "Someone like you?" Alex asked. "I don't go easily now do I?" He laughed. "You know boys, you guys made me a celebrity of some kind here." He said to Sam and I. "The cancer is undetectable but the doctors have no clue why I keep oozing this black fluid." He spat. "I did what you wanted me to do. Tell us how to beat Deucalion." I said. "You can't. I've already tried." Gerard said. "Then we're done. This was a complete waste of time. Let's go." Cole said. We all got up. "Wait, I can tell you one thing. Deucalion may have lost his eyes, but he isn't always blind." He said.

-Riley

"Okay, so If Derek was a sophomore then, how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?" Stiles asked. "Not as old as we could have been but not as young as one may think." Peter said. "Love the riddles. Keep 'em coming." Stiles said sarcastically. "How old are you Cora?" Stiles asked. "17." She said. "See that's how you answer." Stiles said. "What happened to Derek and the girl?" Stiles asked. "What do you think? With teenagers, one minute it's 'I hate you', next minute, they're all over each other." Peter said. I saw Derek and Paige running to an old distillery mill. Seeing Derek kiss her sent me in a frenzy yes, but I blew it off. "Why do you like me?" She asked him. "What do you mean?" Derek asked. "Why do you like me?" She asked again. Dammit Derek just answer the question. "Why do you think I like you Paige?" He asked. Well, I got my wish. Next time, don't answer a question with a question you Jackass. "At first, I thought you liked me because I didn't like you." She said. "So now you're worried that I know you like me I won't like you?" Derek asked. I'm so confused right now. "Not really worried. Just wondering when." She smiled. "What if I never stop liking you?" Derek asked. Stiles drug me out of my dreamlike state. "You okay?" He asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said. When I went back to my dreamlike state, Derek and Paige were gone, but a rather large group of people were coming. I noticed three of them instantly. Deucalion, Kali and Ennis. "They drug him here, put an arrow in his throat and hung him." Ennis said.

-Scott

Gerard was telling us about the Alpha pack. "They didn't all live here did they?" Allison asked. "No, but there was a pretty powerful Alpha who did live here." He said.

-Riley

I heard a howl. I looked where it came from and saw a pure black wolf. With it's red eyes and majestic stride, it stopped in front of everyone and shifted into a human; not any human though, Talia Hale. She was the Alpha.

I didn't pay attention to Ennis and his babbling. I couldn't help but notice how much Derek, Cora, Dimytri and Marco look like her. I looked at Ennis and he was tracing a spiral on the wall of the mill. "It's our mark for vendetta." Peter said. "You guys really take that revenge thing to a whole new level huh?" Stiles said. "Losing a pack member isn't like losing a family member. It's like you lose a limb." Cora said. "They wouldn't even let Ennis see the body." Peter said. Sheriff Stilinski wasn't a sheriff at this time; he was just a deputy. "I don't get it, what in the hell does this have to do with Derek?" I asked. "Everything. It's not just a single moment, it's a snowball effect of events. I looked at Ennis's situation and saw a loss. Derek saw something different. He saw an opportunity." Peter said. That was strike one. Peter lied. "Opportunity to do what?" Stiles asked. "To always be with her." Peter said.

-Scott

"How did dad know about ancient Druids and Celtics?" Alex asked. "Know thy enemy." Allison said. "The older wolves had a relationship with the Druids. Emissaries." Gerard said. "Like Deaton." I said. Gerard got up and went over to this big book. "Do either of you know the myth of Lycaon?" He asked us. "It's the root word of lycanthropy." I said. "Legends say that Greek citizens believed they owed their life to Prometheus instead of the Olympians." Gerard said. "Some followers even took names to honor the Titans instead of the Olympians." He said. "Like Deucalion." Alex said. "The son of Prometheus." Gerard said. "Lycaon didn't just refuse to honor the Olympians, he challenged them. He invited Zeus to dinner and then tried to serve him the flesh of a human. Zeus blew the place apart and turned Lycaon and his followers into wolves as their punishment." He said. "The part left unknown is the part where Lycaon sought out the Druids to help turn him back into a human." He continued. "Why Druids?" Sam asked. "Many believed Druids had the ability to shapeshift. They didn't change him back to a human but they did teach him how to shift back and forth. And with that, Druids became important Advisors to the packs." He finished.

-Riley

"The Emissaries kept us connected to humanity. They're a secret to the pack. Only the Alpha knows who it is." Cora said. "Derek and I had no idea about Deaton." She said. "Or his sister, Morrell." Peter said. "She's an Emissary too?" Stiles asked. "Yeah. For the Alpha pack." Peter said. "Our guidance counselor? Why don't you guys tell me this stuff? I've shared some very intimate secrets with her." Stiles said. "Did she give you good advice?" Cora asked. "Yeah." Stiles hesitated. "That's what they do. That's what Deaton did for Talia." Peter said. He told us how Deucalion and Talia wanted to make peace with the werewolf hunters.

I drifted into my dreamlike when I saw her walking down the stairs, holding something in her hand. "Derek?" She called out. She walked around the hallway. I heard a door close. "Is that you Derek?" She asked. She walked further down the hallway and I followed her. We saw a man walk in front of her. Her heart started beating frantically. She turned to run but wasn't fast enough.

"Why would you have chose Ennis?" Cora asked. "Why not? He needed a new pack member, Paige was young and strong." Peter answered. "Doing Derek a favor meant being in good with Talia and back then, everyone wanted to be good with Talia." Peter said. "He doesn't remember it was him does he?" Stiles asked. "If he does, he keeps it to himself." Peter said. "What happened then? Did Ennis turn her?" Stiles asked. "Almost." Peter said.

I saw Paige lying on the ground and Derek ran through the doors. Derek charged at Ennis. He picked Derek up and threw him into the lockers. He pinned his head to the ground and forced him to look at Paige. She had already been bitten. She crawled her way up the stairs and I noticed movement behind the lockers. Peter. Coward.

-Scott

Gerard told us about the story of the Scorpion and the Turtle. Deaton had told Sam, Riley and I this story numerous times. Then he started his story about Deucalion back up. I told Sam before we got there to listen to his heartbeat when he talked. "You were attacked?" Allison asked. "It was an ambush." He said.

-Riley

"Did she turn?" Cora asked. "She should have. Most of the time, the bite turns you. But only most of the time." Peter said. "When you offered it to me, you said if it doesn't kill you." Stiles said."If." Peter emphasized.

He was holding Paige under a tree. Peter came in. "What's happening to her?" Derek asked. Peter just ran off, fucking coward.

Time passed and I stood there above them, looking at her. "After knowing I wasn't human, you still liked me?" Derek asked. "I loved you." She said. I cried knowing the history of Derek. He was so cold and cruel because he lost the first person he loved. And because I reminded him so much of her. I was his modern age Paige. I stood there and watched as Derek obeyed Paige's command and ended her pain. Before she died, she looked directly at me. Did she know I was there? I watched as her body went limp in his arms. He cried and cried. "She was another in the long line of 'Beacon Hills Animal Attacks.' Peter said. "What about Derek?" Dimytri asked. "Taking an innocent live takes something from you. A bit of your soul is darkened, dimming the once bright golden yellow, to a cold, steel blue." Peter said as he changed his eyes.

-Scott

Gerard told us that within him defending himself, Deucalion lost his eyesight. Sam tapped twice on my back, indicating that Argent was lying. "Deucalion sees as a wolf?" I asked. "He's not always blind." Gerard said. "Maybe we can use it against him." Alex suggested. We all got up and Gerard extended his hand. I gripped his hand and started taking away his pain, partially healing him.

-Sam

Gerard said something about how he wishes he could've done something differently. "I don't believe you." Scott said. "The entire time you were telling your story, Sam and I were listening to your heartbeat. It never went up and it never went down. It was steady the entire time." Scott said. "Because I was telling the truth." He said. "Or you're really good at lying." I said. Scott grabbed his hand. "If you lied and it gets people hurt, my brothers and I will be back, and we'll take away more than your pain." Scott said. We left the nursing home and headed to the loft.

-Riley

"What's this look on your face?" Cora asked Stiles. "What look? What are you talking about?" Stiles asked. Cora rolled her eyes. "The look that makes me want to punch you in the face." Cora said. "You really are Derek's sister." He said. "What's with the look?" She asked. "I don't believe him." He said. He went on about the story we're reading in our english class. "Because of the perspective, you can tell the details have been changed." Stiles said. "Right, and I don't think we got the whole story." Stiles said. "So you're going to ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with, and then killed?" Dimytri asked. "If I have to." Stiles said.

I was there, watching Derek crouched on the ground. His mother came down the stairs. "Derek." She said. "Mom, I did something. Something terrible." He said, keeping his head down. She crouched down in front of him. "I know son." She said. She lifted his head up. "Mom, my eyes, they're different." He said. "Different, but still beautiful." She said. He opened his eyes to revealed the same blue ones he has now. I left the trance like state. I went towards Peter and held my dagger at his chest. "You lied. You forced Derek to change her." I said. "Well someone's learned a new trick." He said. I saw the red reflection from my eyes in his. "You forced him into doing it. When Derek and I went out of town, I saw what really happened. You are a filthy fucking liar Peter Hale." I said as left the loft and looked for Derek. 

I knew where to find him; the Distillery mill. When I got there, he looked at me. "Riley." He said quietly. I ran to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how much I reminded you of her." I cried. "Riley, I'm glad you remind me of her." He said. "It's like I have her back in my life." He said. I looked up at him and he kissed me softly. I've missed this. The feeling of being in Derek's arms. "I love you Riley." He said. "Prove it." I challenged.


	8. Guardians/Virgins/Philosophers/Warriors/Healers

-Riley

Derek was on top of me. We weren't able to keep our hands off of each other. "Are you sure?" He asked me as he kissed my neck. "Derek, I've only dreamt of the moment when you would ask me this. I'm sure Cole will kill me or my brothers will kill you." I said nervously. "Riley, you're ruining the moment. Yes or no?" He groaned. "Yes." I said. I saw his eyes glow red and he kissed me. He lifted my shirt above my head and ripped his off. I forgot how his body looked like it was sculpted by the gods. "Riley, If you're having second thoughts, we don't have to." He said. "Derek, shut up." I smiled. He flashed me his red hot eyes again and began his trail of kisses from my neck to my stomach. He teased my nipple and grinned at my reaction. "Derek." I moaned. I heard him growl. I looked down at him and he was half transformed. "Derek." I said. He started turning back into his human form. He unbuttoned my pants and took them off. He came back to my neck and started kissing and biting me again. He took his pants off and revealed his black Jockey boxers restraining his member. "Are those the ones I got you for Valentine's day?" I asked seductively. "Yes babe." He whispered in my ear. He flipped me over on my stomach. He made sure to be gentle in every action. It finally hit me; I'm about to lose my virginity. He kissed the matching Triskele tattoo he gave me. Feeling his stubble beard on my body only made it feel better. Derek left a trail of kisses from my neck to the edge of my boxers. He pulled them down exposing my fully naked body. I covered my face as he flipped me back over. "Riley, uncover your face." Derek said. I did what he said. "You're beautiful." He whispered. He spread my legs and I prepared for the worse pain of my life. I watched him as he sucked on his finger. He lowered his hand to my entrance and pushed a finger in slowly. I winced in pain and he stopped moving. "Are you okay?" He asked worryingly. I nodded. He started slowly moving his finger, opening me up for him. I moaned as he slightly grazed my prostate. "Fuck Derek." I whimpered. I was too bothered by feeling complete pleasure to not notice he put a second finger in me. "Fuck you're so sexy." He growled as he kissed me roughly. He removed his fingers and I started getting nervous. He lined myself up with my hole. He slowly pushed himself inside me and I felt like I was going to snap in half. Derek was huge, at least 11 1/2 inches. He pushed himself almost all the way in, wincing. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. He started slowly moving, moaning my name softly. "Riley." He moaned in my ear. Derek didn't go fast and try to finish quickly, he made it last and went slow. Derek wasn't having sex with me, he was making love to me.

After about round 6, Derek called a timeout. I looked at him. He was covered in scratches and bite marks. I was too. He smiled at me. "Do you know what we just did?" He asked. "We had sex?" I answered. "No, we made love Riley. And we made the Imprint stronger." He said as he kissed my head. I got up to go to the bathroom when I almost feel. My legs felt like jelly. "Shut up Derek." I growled as I heard him giggling.

I looked at my phone and freaked out. "What's wrong?" Derek asked me. "I missed half of band practice!" I yelled. "Riley, I haven't met anyone who can play the saxophone as good as you. You're going to do great and I'll be there the entire time." He said as he pulled me into his lap. "Derek." I whispered as I hugged his head. "Yes baby?" He answered . "My body hurts." I said. "I'm sorry. I told you to stop me if it started hurting." He yelled quietly. "It didn't hurt . It was amazing the first time, and the second time and the 4 times after that." I said as he smiled against my chest. "You are the first person I've ever made love to Riley. And I could make love to you for the rest of my life." He said. I decided it would be best if we at least put our underwear on since my mom was now home. I heard a knock on my door. I looked at Derek and he put on his pants and shirt and I did the same. "Come in mom." I said. She came in and Derek was giving me a backrub. "Hey Derek. How ya been?" My mom asked. "Good Mrs. McCall. Thank you." He said politely. "Hey Kiddo, you going to band practice?" She asked. "Not tonight. I'll just stay after school tomorrow and practice." I said. "Alright. Well there's pizza downstairs. I'm headed out. Love you Kiddo." She smiled. "Love you too mom." I said. She left the room and Derek laid next to me. I laid my head on his chest and he played with my hair. "Isn't time for a haircut?" He asked. "Cut my hair Derek Hale, and I'll cut your throat." I growled. He laughed and it vibrated my head. I didn't realize that I was falling asleep. I saw Cheveyo. He was at the school. "Aren't you a little too young to be here?" I asked him laughing. "Dad, someone is going to die here. Dad, save her!" He yelled. I woke up screaming and Derek grabbed me. "Riley what's wrong?!?!" He asked frantically. "I have to get to the school. Someone's going to die." I said shakily. "What? How do you know that?" He asked. "I just do. Let's go." I said as I headed towards the door. Derek wasn't far behind. "I'll catch up to you later babe." He said as he hugged me and kissed me. I ran to the school as fast as I could. "It was just like the pool. I got in my car and before I knew it, I was here." I heard Lydia say as I walked up. Lydia and Stiles were arguing about how she was supposed to call him before she found the dead body when Scott, Sam and I found the actual one. "Guys, we found the dead body." Scott said. In front of us was the sight of a deputy laying on the school sign, dead.

The morning came and police were everywhere. Lydia and I were in English class, listening to Miss Blake's boring lecture about idioms and such. "Lydia, I didn't know you had this hidden talent." She said referring to the picture she was drawing. "You and every guy I've dated Miss Blake." She smiled.

I had to use the bathroom after hearing my brothers and Stiles go over a plan to get to Ethan. I met Cole in the hallway. "Hey babe." He said, kissing my cheek. I heard Aiden talking and I followed him. "Stop talking to Danny. Or I'm going to rip the flesh off his face and eat it." He said as he slammed Ethan's locker and started walking away. I had Cole lift him in the air. "If I hear you threaten Danny, Ethan or anyone else Aiden, I'm going to rip the flesh off of YOUR face, and feed it to you." I smiled. Cole dropped him and we went to Ethan, but he walked away.

Scott, Cole, Stiles and I met up with Ethan. "Why are you talking to me? I helped kill your friend, what makes you think I won't kill another?" He asked, looking at Stiles. "Is he looking at me?" Stiles asked. Oh boy. "Are you threatening me?" He asked. Stiles started going crazy. "Stiles! Calm down. Remember, this is the good twin." Cole said. "We're talking to you because we know you didn't want to kill Boyd Ethan." I said. "You have no clue what we owe them." He said. He started telling us about how him and his brother were Omegas when Deucalion found them. He kept going on with the story when he grabbed his chest. "What's wrong?" I asked. "My brother." He said.

We got to the locker room and stopped the fight between Aiden and Cora. Ethan started yelling at Aiden. We were joined by the other twins, Jayden and Kayden. "Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Ethan yelled. He took Aiden out of the locker room and Jayden and Kayden stayed behind. "You okay?" Jayden asked. "She doesn't look okay." Scott said. "I'll heal." She said. She went to walk backwards and almost fell. "Do you have any idea how crazy that was?" Stiles asked. "What were you thinking going after them?" I asked. "I did it for Boyd." She seethed. "None of you were doing anything anyway." She said. "We're trying Cora." Scott said. "And you're failing." She said. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers thinking you can stop people from being killed." She said. She walked away and Stiles went after her.

I was walking to my locker when I looked down and saw Miss Blake. She was running and she hugged and kissed someone; Derek. "What the hell does he think he's doing?" Cole asked. Derek looked up at me and I felt the tears fall. "Just like me, it doesn't matter." I said as I walked away. Cole grabbed my arm. "You do matter. You saved a life. I'm not mad at you for having sex with Derek because I know that if the Imprint between you two was broken, you would've died." He said as he held my face. "And if he can't realize that the he's a dumbass." He said loud enough so Derek could hear him through the opened window. The bell rang and we walked to class together.

I was stopped by Scott and Sam and they dragged me to Miss Morrell's office. "Why are you boys bothering me when the clock is ticking? When someone else is about to be taken?" She asked. "By you." Sam said. "Come on Sammy. Shouldn't you leave interrogations to someone like Stilinski?" She asked. "Are you the one killing people? Yes or no?" Scott demanded. "Are you three listening to my heartbeat?" She asked. Her heartbeat was steady. "No. I'm not the one taking and killing people." She said. "Truth is boys, I'm the only thing standing in between Deucalion and your friends." She said. "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Deucalion wants a True Alpha in his pack, or three." She said. "We aren't Alphas." Scott said. "But you're well on your way aren't you?" She asked. "Then what the hell is he waiting for? What does he want us to do?" Scott yelled. "He wants to make a killer out of you three. It's what he does." She said. "But if we kill someone, we can't be a True Alpha right?" I asked. "Exactly. You'll either willingly become part of his pack, or he'll make a killer out of you three." She said.

We left her office and we locked hands. "Nothing like that is going to happen. I promise you. We aren't killers." Scott said. We three hugged each other and went our separate ways. I was walking down the hallway when I felt drawn to a classroom. When I got there, Anna and Lydia were there. We kept hearing voices. 'Guardians, Virgins, Philosophers, Warriors, Healers.' The voices said. Once Lydia finished writing on the board, we three screamed.

Cole was the first person to find me. "Are you three okay? What happened?" He asked frantically. Miss Blake came in. "I don't understand why the police aren't being called." Lydia said. "They'll make an announcement over the intercom-" "It's not going to make a difference! Just like the others, he's missing." I said. Scott and Sam ran in and hugged me. "Are you okay?" Scott asked. "Fine." I said softly. "We're trying to just get an understanding of it. All we know is Mr. Westover didn't show up to class." Miss Blake said. "Last teacher that did that was Mr. Harris. Anyone hear from him lately?" I asked. "He's gone and he's going to be the second murder." Lydia said, pointing to the board. "Lydia, you wrote that." Miss Blake said. "No, we wrote that." Anna said.

-Stiles

"So, Scott, Derek, Sam, and Riley are werewolves?" My dad asked. "Yes." I said. "And Kate Argent was a werewolf?" He asked. "A werewolf hunter." I corrected. My dad started asking questions and it was confusing me. I can't do this.

-Allison

"You still think we shouldn't call Scott?" Isaac asked. She held a dagger up, one like Riley's. Chinese ring daggers is what she called them. "Stay behind me and stay quiet." She said.

-Riley

I got a call from Allison. "It's not Guardians as in law enforcement, it's Philosophers." She said over the phone. Scott called Stiles and told him everything. He told me that Tara, the deputy, wasn't always a deputy; she was a teacher. "Then the next one is going to be a teacher." Scott said. "There's alot of them Scott and they're all headed home." Stiles said. "No, the recital." I said.

The auditorium was being filled with waves of people. I sat on the edge of the stage and Cole came to see me. "You look beautiful." He said. I smiled. I wore the top and cardigan Lydia bought me for her party and a black bow tie. "I know right? He always look beautiful." I heard a familiar voice say. "Derek." Cole said through gritted teeth. "Calm down Spinner. I told him I'd come." Derek said. "I don't care that you came or not. What I do care about is the certain fact that I allowed him to have sex with you in order to save your life and his and you thank him by continuing to see Jennifer Blake?" Cole said getting angry. I grabbed his arm. "Cole, forget it. It's obvious he doesn't care. I'll find you after the recital." I said as I got up and went towards my seat when a hand grabbed my arm. It wasn't forcefully, but he wasn't going to let go. "It's nothing serious Riley." He said. "Derek, you know how I feel about you. I have dedicated most of my year here dedicated to making sure neither one of us die, taking care of this Imprint." I said. "I know. And I appreciate it." He said. "Anastasius told me you were alive." I told him. He looked at me confused. "He's not alive." Derek said. He kissed me in front of the entire crowd. When we broke the kiss apart, I looked up to Miss Blake looking dead at me and there was anger written all over her face. Danny was making his way towards his seat and he stood beside me. We locked arms and he walked me to my seat in the woodwinds section. #bandnerd #yolo

It was weird being here right now. I was in a room with all of the lovers and crushes of my life. Danny was a few seats down from me, Cole was sitting with Alice and Alex, Ethan was with his brother, and Derek magically disappeared, but I knew he wasn't too far away. I looked up and my brothers were walking in with Eli, Lydia and Anna. Behind them were Isaac, Allison and Argent. Max, Henri and Césaire came in soon after. I smiled. My whole pack is here. I felt my phone vibrate. 'Cora's in the hospital. I'm sorry I couldn't stay. Forgive me Riley. I love you.' Derek sent. I glared at Aiden. This was his fault. I looked at Anna, Sam, Lydia and Scott. Lydia and Scott were talking and Scott had a serious look on his face. They joined hands and I knew they were supporting each other.

-Derek

I was sitting next to her in her hospital bed. She woke up. "Derek?" She said softly. My heart jumped. "Hey. I'm here." I told her. "What's happening to me?" She asked. "I don't know, but I won't leave you Cora. Not again." I promised. "Where's Riley?" She asked. "He has a recital tonight. He's going to come afterwards." I told her. She smiled slightly. Maybe this was a sign or something. Dimytri liked Riley, Cora liked him, Marco liked him, Peter hasn't killed him yet, maybe I should leave Blake alone and just focus on him. After all, he's just like Paige.

-Riley

Our director raised his hands, signalling us to get ready to play. The song started off soft and light. Let's get this recital started.

-Scott

Stiles came up beside me and he looked at Riley and smiled and waved. Riley grinned while trying to play his sax. I turned around and Lydia and Anna were gone. Sam, Stiles and I ran out of the school, calling their names. Sam and I looked around and saw nothing.

-Riley

I looked up and my brothers, including Detective Stiles were missing. They'll be back. I noticed Lydia and Anna were missing too. I looked at Ethan and Aiden and they were moving around, almost like they were looking for something.

The power flicked off and I felt something grab me. I panicked. Next thing I remember was sitting in a chair in between Lydia and Anna. It was her, Jennifer Blake. She was the one making the sacrifices. She was the Darach. "You three, you're not just a sacrifice; you're just the three who knew too much." She said as went to strangle Lydia. We three screamed. The thing I've noticed about us when we scream is that we scream on 3 different frequencies.

-Derek

I was sitting next to Cora as she slept and that's when I heard the deafening screams. "Riley?" I asked questionably. "I'll go check on him." Dimytri said as he flash me his yellow eyes and grabbed Marco.

-Riley

We sat there, drained of energy. "Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable." Jennifer said. "You three have no idea what you are do you?" She asked us. We looked at her. "I'm a werewolf bitch." I said quietly, earning me a smack across my face. "The wailing woman." She said to Lydia and Anna. "And somehow, it affected you too." She said to me. "Banshees." She said. "Then let them go. I'll be the last sacrifice." I said. "You're just like me, you three. You look like an innocent flower, but you're the serpent under it." She said. "That's where you're wrong. We haven't killed anyone." I snapped. "Well, it's too bad though, and too late." She said as she started taping Lydia to the chair. I tried to fight out of the rope I was tied up with but I could, because it was laced with wolfsbane. She tighten the garrote around Lydia's throat and I screamed and cried. "Let her go!" I yelled. She walked over to me and tighten the one around my neck too. I choked as I tried to inhale air. I started blacking out when I hear my savior. "Drop it!" He said. I looked up to see the sheriff holding his gun to her. She threw the knife and it went into his arm. I heard numerous roars. Scott, Sam, Eli and Dimytri came in the classroom. I heard commotion but I couldn't keep my eyes open. Damn this wolfsbane was getting to me. I heard the sound of glass breaking and the rope I was tied up in was cut off. I looked around and Sheriff Stilinski was missing; so was Eli. "Dad?" Stiles said. "Where's Eli?" I asked looking around. "Eli!" I screamed. He was gone, and so was Sheriff Stilinski.


	9. Liar

-Riley

There was a pretty bad storm going on. I was at the loft with Sam, Scott, Stiles, Cole, Marco and Dimytri, hidden in the shadows. "Derek?" I heard Jennifer call out. My blood began to boil and Cole put his arms around me. "Where are you?" She asked. "Right here." He said as he came down the stairs. She ran towards him and hugged him. "Something happened at the recital." She began. Yeah bitch, snitch yourself out. "I need to tell you before you hear it from anyone of them." She said panting. "From who?" He asked. "Scott, Stiles, Riley, any of them." She said as she spat me name out. "They're going to tell you things and you can't believe them. You have to trust me okay?" She said. "What is it?" He asked. Derek was kinda good at playing dumb. "Promise me that you'll listen to me." She said. "Promise." Derek said softly. She kissed him and I felt a slight ping in my chest. She pulled away slowly. "They're already here aren't they?" She said. We walked from behind the wall Derek broke a few weeks ago. "So they told you it was me?" She asked. "That I'm the one killing people?" She said. "We told him you're the one sacrificing people Blake." Scott snapped. "Yeah that's right. Cutting their throats and such. I'm totally able to do that when I'm grading your papers." She laughed. "Where's my dad?" Stiles asked. I balled my fists up, ready to swing. "Where's my best friend?" I demanded. "How should I know?" She asked. "Derek, tell me you don't believe this. Tell me you don't believe them." She pleaded. He looked at her and then looked at us. He looked at me and I'm know he felt my pain. "Do you know what happened to Riley's friend? Or Stiles' father?" He asked her. "No." She whined. "Ask her why she almost killed Lydia, Anna, and Riley." Sam growled. "Lydia and Anna Martin? I know nothing about that." She yelled. "Then explain the mark you left on my neck." I said pulling the scarf down, showing the mark. "You know you did this Jennifer." Marco snapped. "What do you know?" Derek demanded. "I know that for some reason, these boys have filled your head with some story." She said. "One they can't prove by the way." She snapped. "What if we can?" Cole said. Scott held up a jar. "What's that?" She asked. I started walking towards Derek. "Our boss told us it was a poison and a cure." I said. "Which means it you can use it, and it can be used against you." He said taking off the lid. "Mistletoe." She seethed. Scott flung it towards her and she thrashed around. She revealed the true look of her. She had scars covering her face and body, she looked like a mutilated monster. She was panting loudly and Derek looked terrified. She started to run when I shot her in the leg with an arrow in one swift move. "Ah!" She yelled. Derek grabbed her, holding her by the throat. "Derek, wait. You need me." She said. "What the hell are you?" He seethed. "The only person who can save your sister, Eli and the sheriff." She gasped. "Call Peter." She said. 

Derek called Peter and he told him what was happening to Cora. Derek tighten his grip on her throat. "Derek stop!" I yelled. "Her life is in my hands." She gasped. Derek lifted her higher in the air and tightened his grip. "Derek!" Marco screamed. "Stilinski, Eli, you can't find them if I'm dead." She said. "Derek." Scott said. "Derek!" I yelled. He dropped her. "That's right. You need me. Each and every one of you." She said. "Doesn't mean I won't kill you once we find them." I growled. 

We all headed to the hospital. I rode with Derek and Jennifer. She sat in the back seat while I sat next to Derek. He held my hand. "I'm not doing this because I have to, I want to." She said. Derek and I sat in silence as he rubbed his thumb over my index finger, calming me down with every stroke. "I could still run and you really wouldn't have an easy time stopping me, but I don't want your sister to die." She said. "It wouldn't be that hard to stop you. Just shoot you in the back of the leg with an arrow or chase you down like the pussy you are." I said. Derek tried not to smile. "You know, I've never seen a werewolf use a weapon before." She said. "How's it feel being trained by people who have no problem with killing you at anytime?" She sneered. "Fuck you Jennifer." I snapped. "I'm only doing what I had to do." She said. "Shut up." Derek said. "You need to hear the whole story, just so you'll know how connected we are." She said. "Stop talking. Just shut up." He said. 

We got to the hospital and it was dark and people were running rampant. Stiles grabbed his baseball bat and I grabbed my bow and my quiver. "What's that?" Scott asked Stiles, referring to his bat. "You guys have claws, I have my bat." He said. We headed into the hospital. "Boys, what are you doing here? The hospital is being evacuated. And why the hell does Stiles have my bat?" She said. "We're here for Cora." I told her. "Mom, trust us okay? You need to get out of here." Scott said. My mom told Scott about the ambulances and pretty much how we don't have much time. We headed back towards our destination. 

We all got on the elevator. "Derek, you don't have to keep me on a leash." She said. "I'm going to help her." She finished. She looked at Scott, Marco and Sam, who looked at her menacingly, ready to attack if needed. She looked at Stiles, hold the bat, ready to swing. I had my bow in one hand and an arrow in the other, ready to shoot her ass in the leg if needed. The elevator stopped and we walked out, heading to Cora's room which was empty. We saw the black puddle on the floor mixed with Mistletoe. Scott and I followed the trail of blood drops. "Derek." I said quietly. He followed the trail with us. We heard a commotion behind the door and Peter came sliding on the floor. "We have a little problem." He said. "Big problem." He corrected. We looked up to see Ethan and Aiden in their joined form. 

Scott, Sam, Derek, Marco and I shifted. Derek and Marco charged towards him, followed by Scott and Sam. I went towards him and Ethan and Aiden and they picked me up and slammed me against the wall. "Ethan, Aiden. Stop. You don't know what you're doing!" Scott said. "All we want is her." They growled. We looked up and saw Jennifer in the elevator. 

We got Cora and started running. Stiles tried hitting Ethan and Aiden with his baseball bat, but it was broken in half. Scott jumped up and hit Ethan and Aiden with the light, knocking them out. We ran trying to put enough distance between them and us. "Where's the big guy?" Peter asked. "Close." Derek said. "Where's Miss Blake?" Stiles asked. Scott shrugged. "Does that mean she's gone? Are you kidding me?" Stiles yelled. "Stiles, shut up." Derek yelled quietly. "You finally telling me what to do? When your mass murdering girlfriend, mind you, the second one, has my dad and one of my friends tied up and ready to be sacrificed?" Stiles stated. "Stiles, they are still out there." Sam said. "Yeah and they want her. And we don't have her." He said. "So my dad, Eli, and Cora are all dead." Stiles yelled. "Not yet." I said. "Is there anyway we can help her?" Marco asked. "You can't." Jennifer said as she busted through the doors. "Only I can, but there is a pack of Alphas here that want me dead. I'll help her, but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then." She said. Derek flipped over a table and charged towards her. "She was trying to get out." He seethed. "I was trying to stay alive, you can't blame me." She said. Derek and Peter were being assholes when I heard my mom over the intercom. "Um may I have your attention please." She said. "Deucalion requests that you bring the woman calling herself Miss Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have 10 minutes." She said. Scott, Sam and I stood there, completely in shock. "He won't hurt her." Jennifer said. "Shut the hell up." Derek said. "He won't. You know Scott. Tell them it's true." She said. "What does she mean?" Derek asked. She sighed. "Derek, you aren't the only one he wants in his pack." She said. He looked at us. "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack, he wants pure perfection, which means having the rarest kind of Alpha in his pack, or three." She said. "True Alpha." Peter said. "What's that?" Marco asked. "An Alpha who doesn't have to take his power. He gets it simply by character." I said. "He rises by the force of his own will. Our little McCalls." Peter said. "It doesn't matter, we still need to get her out of here." Sam said. "Your mom-" "My mom said there's an ambulance coming in 20 minutes." Scott interrupted Stiles. "We haven't been here that long." I said. "So if we get down to the ambulance, we can get Cora out of here." Scott said. "Those twins aren't going to let us just walk out boys." Peter said. "I'll distract them." Scott said. "I'll help you." Derek said. "Well, sorry but I'm not going anywhere without you Derek." Jennifer said. I glared at her. "I'll do it." Peter said. Sam stood next to Scott. "I'm going with you." He said. "If I go out there, I'd like to go with an advantage." Peter said. "A weapon?" Stiles asked. "Anything better than a baseball bat." Peter said. 

We started looking around the room looking for something Peter could use. "Hey what about these?" Stiles asked holding a defibrillator. "Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked. "No." Stiles said quietly. "Then put them back." He said. Scott found a really big needle. "Epinephrine?" Scott asked. "Adrenaline." I said. "That's only going to make them stronger." Derek said. "How strong exactly?" Peter asked. 

Scott walked towards me with Sam behind him. Scott looked at me and I hugged him. Sam joined in. "Be safe." I whispered. "We will. We'll come back. I promise you." Scott said. 

Derek carried Cora and Stiles, Jennifer, Marco and I followed him to the ambulance while Scott, Sam and an adrenaline driven Peter went after Ethan and Aiden. "Derek." Jennifer said. "Hold on." He growled at her. He looked at me. "Pequeño, stay here with Stiles, Marco and Cora." He said. "No, I'm coming with you." I argued. "Riley. Stay here and be safe for once. Please." He said, his eyes forming tears. I hugged him as tight as I could, followed by Marco. Derek kissed me and I'm sure Jennifer was mad, but I don't care. "I love you Riley. How about after this, we go on a mini vacation?" He said as we broke our kiss apart, his breath fanning against my face. "Sure. Just get your ass back here alive Derek Hale." I said. "I love you too." I said as he walked away. All of a sudden, he was running with Jennifer behind him and Kali behind them. 

"We're okay. Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Stiles said as he looked at Cora. "Why does she look like she's not breathing?" Stiles asked frantically. "Because you aren't breathing." He said as he started doing CPR on Cora with the help of Marco.

He went over his checklist of things to do before CPR. Marco and I helped him as much as I could. Finally after what seemed like forever, Cora inhaled. "Next time I put my lips to yours, you better be awake." Stiles said. Marco and I tried not to laugh. 

"You hold on just a little bit longer." Stiles began saying to Cora. "If anyone can get us out of this mess, it's the McCalls." He said looking at me. "I honestly can't believe I just said that. I used to be the one with the plans. Or at least a plan b." He said quietly. "Now I'm thinking maybe you're right. Maybe we are just useless teenagers." He said. "Maybe all we really do is find the bodies. I just don't want to find my dad's body." He said as he started to cry. I pulled him into a close hug and Marco rubbed his back. "You are not useless Stiles. You are my best friend and my brother. You are just as important as the rest of us." I said. 

We heard a growling noise. I saw a shadow and it was the twins. I pushed Stiles down and we all hid. We heard more crashing and out of nowhere, Scott came to the back of the ambulance holding Peter." Stiles, open the door." He said. He opened the door and we pulled Peter in. "Where's Jennifer and Derek and Sam?" I asked. "I have to go back for them, and mom." He said. "Well we have two problems; Kali has the keys to this thing and we just saw the twins." Stiles said. Scott looked at me and saw my expression was worried. "It's going to be okay. Remember what I said? We'll come back." Scott said. I nodded and he ran off. 

-Derek

"Anything yet?" She asked me. I ignored her, but she started telling me about her life story and I didn't want to hear it. All I wanted was to be with Riley and to know he is safe. 

-Scott

Mom saved me from the twins and we found Sam. "He had to have a reason for letting you go." I said. "He doesn't do anything without a reason." Sam said. We stopped. We heard a clicking noise. Sam and I moved closer and found out the source of the sound as Mr. Argent held a gun at us with Isaac, Alex and Allison behind him. We came up with a plan and put it in action. My mom went up to the roof to turn on the power while Isaac went to go help Cora.

-Riley  
I heard a car pull up. We got Cora out of the ambulance and into the car. Stiles had stopped. "Stiles let's go!" Isaac yelled. Stiles started running towards the hospital and I followed him. We met up with Scott and Sam and we all ran to the floor where the elevator stopped. Derek was lying on the floor and Jennifer was gone. "Derek!" I yelled as I ran towards him. Scott, Sam and Stiles all ran towards the roof. I got Derek up and out to his car and drove him to the loft. No, I don't have my license, no I don't care that I was speeding. All I know is that I had a heart aching pain in my chest and it hurt so bad. I was crying as I tried to get Derek home as fast as I could. I kept getting calls from Stiles but I wouldn't answer them. All I wanted was my mom and my brothers and Cole and Derek. I wanted all of us to be safe. But that can never happen here in Beacon Hills.


	10. Switching Sides

-Riley

I took Derek to my house and Stiles and Marco met us there. I laid Derek on the couch and Stiles slapped him as hard as he could. He balled his fist and went to punch Derek and he stopped him. "Where is she?" Derek growled. "She's gone." Stiles said. "With Melissa and Anna." Marco said. "She took them?" I yelled as I started crying. Marco pulled me into his arms and hugged me as tight as he could. "And if that doesn't get to you, Scott and Sam left with Deucalion." Stiles said. 

Derek, Marco and I met with the Argents and Isaac. "Where's Scott, Sam, and Stiles?" Allison asked. "Stiles is at the hospital still, holding off the cops for us." I said as Derek headed towards Cora. "We have to go." Derek said to Marco. "What about Scott, Sam, and Melissa?" Argent asked. I felt the tears forming in my eyes. "Jennifer took my mom and Anna." I said. Alex walked over to me and hugged me. "What about Scott?" Allison asked. "Where's Scott and Sam?" Argent repeated. "They joined Deucalion." I stated. Allison looked at me with an astonished look and shook her head in disbelief. Derek walked towards me. "Riley, go with the Argents. Get some sleep and eat something okay?" He said as he held my face in his hands. "I love you Riley." He said as he hugged me. I obeyed his orders and left with them. 

-Stiles

I was waiting for the police when he walked in. He looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Just fucking perfect." I sighed. He came and stood right in front of me. "A Stilinski at the center of this mess, what a shock." He said. "Can you answer a few questions without the usual sarcasm?" He asked. "If you can ask the questions without the usual level of ignorance." I said. He smiled at me. "Where's your dad?" He asked. "I don't know I haven't seen him in hours." I said. "Is he drinking again?" He asked. I sighed. "What do you mean again? He didn't have to stop before." I said. "He did have to slow down though. Is he drinking like he did before?" He asked. "Alright. Next time I see him, we'll do a little sobriety test. Maybe we'll start with the alphabet, you know, begin with 'F' and end with 'U'. " I said. He laughed. God knows I hate Agent McCall. "What happened here?" He asked. "I was stuck in the elevator the entire time." I said. "Were you the one who put the name on the door?" He asked. I looked at him confusingly. "What name?" I asked. I looked at the elevator and on it was the name of silver; Argent.

-Riley

I ate something and then I went to go check on Cora. I used Scott's dirt bike. I opened the loft doors and Isaac, Marco and Dimytri were there. Isaac paced back and forth. "She's dying isn't she?" He asked. "I don't know Isaac." Derek said. "What are you going to do?" Isaac asked. Derek sat there quietly for a while. "I don't know." He said. "Well do you want to figure something out? Because while Scott, Sam, Riley and the others were out there trying to stop people from being killed, you were actually in here, rolling around in the sheets with the killer. Riley, Sam and Scott were dying, dying because they made themselves feel guilty for your death. They mourned over you while she was on top of you Derek." Isaac said. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Do you know how many people she's killed Derek? Erica and Boyd are dead because of her. Cora is dying because of her and you are doing nothing!" Isaac exploded. Derek just sat there, tears threatening his eyes. "Why did you do this to us Derek? Was it because of the power? Boredom?" he said as he walked towards Derek. "Loneliness?" Isaac asked. Derek turned and looked at him. "Maybe." Derek said quietly. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave her. I'll help the others when I find out how to help her." Derek said. "There's no time Derek!" Isaac screamed. He grabbed my arm and we headed towards the door. "The full moon is coming. The sheriff and Melissa will be sacrificed, so I'm going to try and help them." He said as he pulled the loft door open. "While you sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing." He said as he slammed the door closed. We took the elevator and Isaac kept his hand in mine. 

We got back to the Argent's place and Stiles was there. "I'm carrying a .45. Maybe when can heal from a shot to the leg but I'd like to see her with half of her skull blown off." Argent said. "Violent much Mr. Argent?" I said quietly. "How are you holding up Riley?" He asked me. I nodded and he smiled. "We've got one priority and that's to find the people she wants to sacrifice; Melissa, the sheriff, Eli and Anna. We have a map and every clue we need to find them but what we don't have is time. That's why we need all of you." He said. Stiles sighed. "Where do we start?" He asked. 

-Isaac

"The places where the sacrifices have been committed are different from where the bodies are being found. I think it has to do with how strong the current is." Argent said. "There's the school, the animal clinic and the bank." He said. "Would she use the same place twice?" Stiles asked. "The vault." Riley reminded him. "That's only one place we're going to need alot of help." Stiles said. "What about Lydia?" Allison asked. "What can she do?" Argent asked. "She's got a talent at things like this. Like finding dead bodies without actually looking for them." Stiles said. "What is she? Psychic?" Argent asked. "She's a Banshee Mr. Argent. Like me and Anna." Riley said. We all looked at him. The night Jennifer tried killing Anna, Lydia and I, she said we were Banshees." He said. Argent nodded and continued going over the plan. After that, we all headed to bed, except Stiles who went home. I fell asleep on the couch while Riley kept hold on my hand, never letting it go. 

-Riley

The next morning, Stiles met us and we prepared to take our plan in action. Argent, Alex, Allison and I loaded guns and crossbows, made sure we had our knives and such. "I thought you guys retired." Stiles said. "Retired yes, defenseless, no." Argent said. "Keep your phones on, Riley and Stiles. If either of you two hear from Scott or Sam, let us know immediately." Argent said. "Yeah that's going to be kind of unlikely." Stiles said. "Guys, try to remember that they are just doing what they think is right." Argent said. Isaac came in the room. "I don't know how to shoot a gun or crossbow, but I'm getting pretty good with these." He said as he extended his claws. 

We got to the vault. Argent sent Stiles to Lydia's. "It's empty." Alex said as we walked into the vault. "Be careful." Argent said. He turned on the taser thing he carries around. "I though that was only used for werewolves?" Isaac asked. "It is." He said as he shocked him. "Dad, what are you doing?!?!" Allison said frantically. He grabbed us and handcuffed us to a bar. "I'm sorry, but you're just going to have to trust me on this." He said. "I knew she didn't operate on the currents." He said. "She was in sync with them kids." He said to us. He dropped his gun and Jennifer came through the door of the vault. I fought as much as I could, even with my werewolf strength, these handcuffs were strong. "Now this is what I call a sacrifice." She said. 

Argent was gone. I finally broke through the handcuff and I went for Alex while Isaac went for Allison. "Why did he do that?" I asked. "I don't know. But we need to go guys." Isaac said. I sat there, thinking about how they're all going to die now. 

-Stiles

Lydia and I were at school. She was trying to text Aiden and he wasn't replying. I felt my phone vibrate. "What?" She said. "It's from Isaac. He said she took Argent." I told her. I started shaking. "We still have a little time." She said. Everything was become blurry. I was having a panic attack. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I think I'm having a panic attack." I told her through ragged breaths. She got me to the locker room and we sat down. She kept trying to calm me down but nothing was working. Finally, she kissed me. 

-Riley

I got a text from Lydia. Something about a Nemeton? Whatever that is. 

-Scott

"It's a firefly." I said as Deucalion looked at it. "Unusual for this region." He said. "It's because of Jennifer isn't it? Before this started happening, a deer crashed into Lydia's car, birds flew into the school, the animals went crazy at the clinic because of her. " Sam said. "Well, they say that animals can sense natural disasters." Deucalion said. "Maybe they can sense supernatural ones as well." He finished. 

We found Miss Morrell. "This isn't you boys. Go back to your friends." She said. "They can decide what's best for them." Deucalion said. She started spilling secrets about Deucalion and he threw his cane and it impaled her. Kali, Ethan, Aiden, Jayden and Kayden started going towards her. "Hey back off." Sam growled. 

"Find the nemeton." She told us. 

-Riley

Stiles was telling us his theories about the Nemeton. "All I know is that it's where Derek took Paige to die." Stiles said. "My dad and Gerard went there years ago but the don't remember where it is either." Alex said. "How do we find this place?" Isaac asked. "There might be a way, but it's dangerous." Deaton said. "We're going to need your brothers Riley." Deaton said to me. 

We met them in the woods. When I saw them they tried their hardest not to cry. They hugged me and asked me a million times if I was okay. "What did you guys find out?" Scott asked. "Lydia. You?" I said. "Morrell." Sam said. Stiles and Scott were talking about something. I was just happy to see my brothers. "How about we concentrate on saving them?" Deaton said. "What's the plan?" Scott asked. "Well, You, Stiles, Sam, Riley and Allison need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents and friends." Deaton said. "We die for them?" Sam asked. "But he can bring us back." I said. "You can bring us back right?" Stiles asked. "You remember the part when I said it was dangerous?" He asked. 

Deaton told us that by doing this, we'd be giving power back to the Nemeton. We'd be making this town a beacon for the supernatural again. He told us it'd have an effect on us. We wouldn't see it, but we'd feel it every day, forever. He said it'd be like a darkness around our heart. And permanent like a scar. 

We got back to the clinic and there were 5 metal bins with ice, water and mistletoe in it. "Alright, what did you guys bring?" Deaton asked. "My dad's badge." Stiles said as he clutched onto it. "I remember as a kid my dad would tell me how someday he'd be the sheriff of this town and I always looked up to him." "Is that a silver bullet?" Isaac asked Allison. "Yeah my dad made it. When one of us learn all the skills to be a hunter we make a silver bullet as a testimony to the code." She said as she held on to the bullet tightly. "Boys?" Deaton said. "Our dad got our mom this watch when she started working at the hospital. She said it was the only thing in their marriage that actually worked." Scott said. "Anna bought me this on our first date." Sam said holding up a simple golden bracelet. "She told me that every second we spent together was a golden moment." He said. "Riley?" Deaton said. I wiped my tears. Alex put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. "This is the necklace Eli got me when I got out of the hospital. He came over everyday for 3 months." I said holding up an arrow necklace. "He told me life is like an arrow. You can get pulled back all you want, but eventually, you're going to fly forward." I said. "You five will get in and one of us will hold you down until you're essentially dead." He said as Cole came in. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. "It can't be anyone, it has to be someone who you have a bond with. Almost like an anchor." Deaton said. 

We all got into the frigidly cold tubs, holding on to our objects of meaning. Isaac was with Sam, Alex with Allison, Deaton with Scott, Lydia with Stiles and Cole with me. Cole started crying and stopped when I looked at him. "I will be fine." I said. He came over and hugged me. "I love you." He said as he kissed me. "I love you too." I said. "By the way, if we don't make it out alive boys, you should know, your dad's in town." Stiles said. My dad is in town? I can't believe I'm this close to him. I haven't been near him since I was a baby and I didn't know how to feel about it. 

Cole put his hands on my shoulders. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as he pushed me under the mistletoe infused water. All I remember is seeing Cole above the water. 

This time, I was really dying.


	11. Finding Hope

-Riley  
When we woke up, it was an all white room. I looked around and saw my brothers, Stiles and Allison. We got out of our tubs and stared around cluelessly. We turned around and saw it; The Nemeton. We walked towards it and Sam and Scott grabbed my hands. We put our hands on the Nemeton and all of the memories flooded my mind. It stopped on the night I first met Derek.

"Hi. I'm Derek. Derek Hale." He said as he smiled and extended his hand towards me. "I'm Riley." I said shaking his hand. "You're a new face around town. Haven't seen you around. How long have you been here?" He asked me. "I lived here as a baby. I just moved back about a week ago." I replied. "You should be more careful. Been killings around here. I would hate to see a face as perfect as yours get damaged." He said. I looked up at him and got caught in a mesmerizing trance. His eyes were a mix between hazel and blue green. "You okay?" I heard him ask. "Yeah I was just thinking about something." I lied. "You're a bad liar Riley." He said.

"So why do you choose the forest of all places to walk?" Derek asked. "I've always liked the outdoors, but I felt drawn to the forest." I laughed. "I mainly came back here because the other night I dropped my inhaler." He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a purple inhaler. "Thanks." I said as he gave it to me. He nodded and we kept walking. It started to get dark and we arrived at a partly burned house. "Wow. What happened here?" I asked softly. "There was a fire. Most of the family that lived here died." He said and I listened to his heartbeat. It slowed down, almost as if he was mourning the family. "It was your family wasn't it?" I asked him. "Yeah." He said morosely. "You should probably be heading home kid." He said.

We were walking back when I heard what sounded like twigs breaking. "Derek, I think I heard someone." I said. "How do you know?" He asked as he stopped. I heard another twig snap. "Don't you hear that?" I asked. "Yeah. Get out of here kid. Run." He said. "Not without you Derek." I said. "Riley, run!" He yelled as he pushed me out of the way of a flying arrow. "Run kid!" Derek screamed. "I'm not leaving without you! Come on!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm.

I turned to run and ran into a tree stump. 

-Scott

I was staring at myself and my brothers the night we were bitten. I looked over and Sam was right beside me. He grabbed my hand and we watched the events unfold. We walked backwards and we ran into a tree stump. The Nemeton. 

-Stiles

I was watching little sophomore me running through the woods with Scott, Sam and Riley. I remembered the dog barking at me and I backed up into something. I ran into my dad and he took me back to my jeep. I turned around to see what I ran into and it was a tree stump. 

-Allison

I saw the younger version of me. When we first got to Beacon Hills and we almost hit Scott. When I found his inhaler and my mom threw it, right in front of me. I turned around and there was a tree stump. 

-Riley

We all woke up from the ice bath. "I know where it is." Scott said. "Yeah the night you guys were bitten." Stiles said. We looked around us. All of our friends were there. "We can find it." Scott told Deaton. He looked around at the others. "What?" Allison asked. "You guys were out for a pretty long time." Isaac said. "How long?" I asked. "16 hours." Deaton said. "We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Sam asked. "And the full moon rises in less than 4." Lydia said. 

Scott and Sam were talking about going back with Deucalion. "No, you guys can't go back with them." Stiles said. "We made a deal with Deucalion." Sam said. Cole brought me his jacket and wrapped it around me. "Am I the only one who thinks that this sounds like a deal with the devil?" Stiles asked. "Why does it matter?" Isaac asked. "Because I don't think we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott sighed. "Tell him he's wrong." Allison said to Deaton. "I'm not so sure he is." Deaton said. "Sometimes in a time like this you have to align yourself with enemies." He said. "So we're going to trust Deucalion?" Isaac asked. "Trust, no, but you could use him to your advantage." Deaton said. We heard the door open and close. "I'm looking for Lydia and Riley." Ethan said. We walked to the door. "I need your help." He said. "With what?" Stiles asked. "Stopping my brother." He said. "He's going to kill Derek." Ethan said. Lydia and I left with Ethan and headed to Derek's loft. 

"We know about the Lunar Eclipse. Don't think Kali and my brother are going to wait around to level the playing field." Ethan said. "That sounds good enough to me. Derek?" Peter said. "You want me to run Peter?" Derek asked. "No not at all, I want you to stay here and get killed by a werewolf with a weird and psychotic foot fetish. Obviously I want you to run." Peter said. "If you want to fight and die for something, make sure it's meaningful." Cora said. "You think I'll lose?" Derek asked. "No, but she might." Peter said as he looked at Lydia. "I don't know anything." She said as she grabbed my hand. "But you feel something." Peter said. "What do you feel Lydia?" Derek asked. "Like I'm standing in a graveyard." She said. 

I headed towards the door when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I spun around. Derek looked me in my eyes and kissed me. "Be safe. I love you kid." He said. "i love you too." I said. 

I left the loft and headed towards Allison's place. We were gathering something from each person for a scent. Allison opened her dad's office door and there were 3 men in there. "Quite and arsenal you have here." One man said. Scott, Sam and I walked into the room. "Hello sons." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Haven't seen you in years and the first thing I get is an eye roll Jose?" My dad, Rafael McCall asked. "Well, I would've given you the middle finger, but I don't think you're worth it." I said with a smile. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked. "Following one of the only leads I have and since you are here, have a seat." He said. "You too Isaac." He said. "How the hell does he know my name?" Isaac asked. "Your name, Mr. Lahey is one of the few things I know. The rest of this has my stumbling over my own 2 feet without a clue." My dad said. "If you're trying to tell us you don't have a clue, we learned that a long time ago." Scott said. "I'm really hoping I can save the embarrassment of having to drag my 3 sons into an interrogation room." He said. "I'm pretty disturbed about not only the amount of missing people, but the certain fact that it's your father,' He said pointing at Allison and Alex, "Your mother," He said looking at Scott, Sam and I, "And Stilinski." He said. "Mine are both dead." Isaac said. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at it to see a text from Derek. Reading it kind of broke my heart. 'Riley, I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. No, I'm not going to be gone for long. I'm coming back for you, I promise.' I smiled at the text. "Riley! I'm talking to you." My dad said. "Yeah well I think my boyfriend's departure is more important than your stupid questions Rafael." I said. He glared at me. "I don't care who this little boy is-" "He's not little." I interrupted. "And why do you care? You decide now to play dad to me?" I snapped. He looked at me menacingly. "The five of you know more than you're telling and I'm not scared to keep you here all night." He said. "You can't keep us here." Sam said. "Not without some kind of warrant." Alex said. "I have a desk covered in weapons, it's a probable cause." My dad said. He was really beginning to get on my nerves. Allison got up and began her plan she thought of. She picked up a smoke grenade and pulled the pin and we ran. We were running when I heard Lydia scream. I covered my ears but it didn't work as I started screaming as well. Sam picked me up and carried me to Allison's car. We drove to the Beacon Hills Preserve. "You okay?" Allison asked us. "I was still thinking of something to say but that was awesome." Scott said. She looked at me. "You?" She asked. "That scream was Lydia." I said quietly. "I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles." Isaac said. "I don't get it." Allison said. "Alright, we can't wait, let's go." Isaac said. We followed him into the preserve and we came up on the lookout point. "Cutting it a little short aren't we boys?" I heard from behind us. Deucalion. "Got a little delayed. Where are the others?" Scott asked. "Occupying themselves with other things." He said. "So it's just you, Sam, and me against her?" Scott asked. "Unless little Riley wants to finally join us." He said. I looked at the others and then back at him. "I work alone." I said. 

-Derek

"Stop talking to me like a politician. I don't care about your cause." I said to Jennifer. "Well I'll convince you of someone else's; Riley. Scott. Sam. Obviously, you have some sort of connection with that stupid little boy." She said. I growled. "You can save their parents, and your other beta." She said referring to Eli. "How?" I asked. "I need a Guardian." She said. "It can be by the parents I was forced to take, or by you." She said.

-Riley

We got to the old Distillery Mill. Scott sent her his message and we waited. She came with Derek of all people. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Might be hard to believe, but trying to help you Kiddo." He said. "Almost like brother against brother. Or lover against lover." Deucalion said. He started walking towards Jennifer and I saw as his face slowly morphed into a terrifying wolf. Derek charged towards him and he blocked his attacks. Jennifer tried too, and failed as well. They kept coming at him, and he was kicking their ass. Deucalion grabbed her and sat her up. "Kill her." He said to us. "One of you, do it." He said. He roared, causing all of us to shift. He kept trying to get us to kill her and we wouldn't. "They aren't dead yet." Scott said. "And who's going to save them? Your friends?" He asked. We stood up together and flashes our eyes. "Our pack." We said. He came over and grabbed Scott and tried leading him over to Jennifer. "There's something Gerard told us." Scott said. "Deucalion isn't always blind." He said as he dropped the flashing arrowheads. Right around this time, the eclipse had started and Jennifer was gone.

She came back as the Darach and I grabbed my retractable staff. She pushed Scott and Sam and threw Deucalion. She walked over to him and started banging his head against the ground. "Jennifer." Derek said. "He doesn't know. He doesn't know what you look like." Derek said. She put her hand over his eyes and he started screaming. "Face me." She growled at him. She went to hit him, but almost fell over. She started hitting Derek and I went towards her. She swung and missed. I hit her side with my staff and she fell. I pulled it apart and made the Escrima sticks that Alex taught me how to use. "I never thought I'd meet a werewolf who was taught by werewolf hunters." She said. "Obviously, you don't know my true powers." I said. I swung my escrima stick and she started bleeding. I stopped as I noticed the eclipse was over. She kept charging towards me and finally, I had her right where I wanted her. I raised the stick and I felt it, the sudden urge of overwhelming power. She charged towards me and I knocked her backwards.

Scott charged towards her and stopped once she put a ring of Mountain Ash around her. "Like I said Derek, it's either you or the parents. I guess it'll be them." She said. I threw a dagger at her and it grazed her arm, distracting her enough so Sam can go help the others. "Soon, they'll be dead and I won't need any help to kill a demon wolf." She said. Scott pushed his way through the Mountain ash. It took him a few minutes, but he did it. I walked behind the new Scott, the True Alpha. "How did you do that?" She asked Scott. "I'm an Alpha now." He said. "And he's not the only one." I said as I stood beside him. "Whatever you're doing to cause the storm, make it stop or I'll kill you myself. "I don't care what it will do to the color of my eyes." Scott said. "It won't change the color of mine." Deucalion said as he charged towards her and sliced her throat.

The storm stopped and Scott called Stiles. He told me that they were safe and Sam helped them get out. Sam came back and his eyes matched mine and Scott's. "My mother told me you were once a man of vision." Derek began. "We're letting you go because we hope you can be that man again." Derek said. "But if not, that won't matter because you won't see us coming." Scott said. We all walked away and Derek grabbed my hand.

The next day, I went to the Argent's house. "Back to storage?" Allison asked her dad, referring to the guns. "That's the plan sweetheart." He said. "What if we've got a different plan?" Alex asked. "Deaton told us that what we did to find you guys will draw things here, making Beacon Hills a beacon again." Allison said. "I hope not." Argent said. "I was thinking maybe we should be prepared. You could teach us all the things you can." Alex said. "Maybe even a few things more." Argent said. "But," She said looking at me and Alex, "We're going to have a new code." She said. "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes." We said together. "We protect those who cannot protect themselves." He translated.

Derek and I spent a few nights together. He told me he was taking Cora to South America, where she was before. He told me he would come back for me and maybe we would run away. Scott, Sam and I were in our rooms and our dad kept trying to talk to us. He knocked on my door. "Go away Rafael." I said. Cole came through my door. "What was that about?" He asked. "Just get over here." I said as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into my bed.

Deaton was right; we would feel the darkness around our hearts. I feel it every day.

But it finally hit me as I walked into the school with my brothers; we didn't have just friends, we have a pack. Lydia and Allison, Eli and Isaac, Alex and Max. Even Ethan and Aiden. It's still hard for me to believe I'm a True Alpha, but I know I'll always have the help of my brothers. I locked arms with my brothers and we continued with our lives, even with the darkness around our hearts.


	12. The Darkness

-Riley

Sheriff Stilinski had told me that Stiles had been having nightmares alot lately. I decided I'd keep a lookout over him tonight. "Don't let them in." I heard him whimper as I sat next to his window. I looked through it and saw him moving restlessly. I opened the window and crouched next to him. He kept moving around and sleep talking and he finally woke up screaming. "Stiles, it's okay. Calm down." I said as I pulled him into my arms. Once Stiles was under control, I fell asleep with a tight grasp around him. When his dad came in to wake him up the next morning, I tightened my hold on him. "Riley, it's just me." His dad said. "Thank you for being here. I think it actually helps him." He said. I nodded and woke Stiles up. "Stiles, wake up. It's time for school." I said quietly into his ear. He woke up and I headed home to get ready. 

I'm not sure how okay my mom was with it, but Derek bought me a bike like Scott's except mine was red and Scott's was green. Sam got one too. I headed towards Scott's door when Isaac went flying out of his room. "Hey, you supernatural kids," My mom said referring to Scott, Isaac, Sam, Eli and I. "Don't test my unsupernatural patience." She said. "Feeling better now?" Isaac asked Scott. We got on our bikes and headed to the school. Scott started running and we chased after him. "Hey. Are you alright?" Stiles asked him as he ran into him. "I'm okay." Scott said. "You don't look okay, none of you do." Stiles said. "It's happening to you too." He said. "You're seeing things." He finished. "How'd you know?" Sam asked. Lydia, Anna, Marco, and Allison walked up. "Because it's happening to all of you." Lydia said. 

"Look who isn't the crazy one anymore." Lydia said as we walked into the school. "We aren't crazy." I said. "Hallucinations, sleep paralysis, sure you guys are absolutely fine." She said. "It's just the price we have to pay for saving someone's life." I said. "We keep an eye on each other." Stiles said. We nodded and the bell rang. "And stop enjoying this Lydia." Stiles said. 

Scott, Sam and I got to our history class and we had a new teacher, since Mr. Westover was sacrificed. "Good Morning everyone," He began. "I'm Mr. Yukimura, your new history teacher. My family and I moved here a few weeks ago, and I'm sure by now you know my kids, Kira and Kieran." He said. Kira slammed her head down on the desk while Kieran just smiled. The bell rang after Mr. Yukimura's lesson on American History. We headed towards Stiles' locker. "Maybe we just need more time to get back to normal." Sam said. "Yeah try remembering we refueled a supernatural beacon." Stiles said. Cole came behind me and put his arm around my shoulder. "How's my Alpha?" He said in my ear. I smiled. Stiles looked at us after fighting with his lock. "Your eyes." He said to us. "What about them?" I asked. "They're glowing." Cole said. "Stop it. Right now." Stiles said. "We can't." Scott said. "Keep your heads down and come with us." Stiles said as he grabbed Scott and Sam and Cole grabbed me. We got into a classroom and it felt like a shift, but more intensified. Scott, Sam and I kept our distance and Cole came towards me. "Stay back." I said. "It's okay boys, just calm down." Stiles said. "I don't know what's going to happen." Scott said. With his claws extended, he balled his fists up. I punctured my legs and Sam did the same. We growled as we shifted back into humans. "Pain, it makes you human." I said. "Boys, this isn't just in our heads. It's really happening to us." Stiles said. "It's getting bad for me too." He said. "It's not just nightmares, but I have these dreams where the only way I can wake up is if I scream and sometimes, I'm not sure if I'm waking up." Stiles said. "Like last night." I said. He nodded. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash the blood off of my hands. 

Lydia and Allison went out to the woods and Lydia almost got an arrow through her head from what Isaac told us. I was on my way to my room when Isaac was being thrown into the wall again. I ignored my mother's yelling since Cole pulled me into my room. 

-Scott

The next day at school, I was in Economics class with my brothers and Stiles and he fell asleep. When he woke up, my brothers and I looked at him. "I'm okay. I just fell asleep for a second." He said. "Stiles, you weren't asleep." Riley said. He looked down at his paper and it had 'wake up' written all over it. "So what happens when a person has a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" I asked as I sat down at our pack's lunch table. "And can't tell what's real and what isn't?" Stiles added. "And is having visions of dead relatives?" Allison finished. "They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac said. "Very funny. Can you please be helpful?" Stiles said. "Most of my childhood I was locked in a freezer, so being helpful is new to me." Isaac said. They started arguing and Kira and her brother, Kieran walked up. "Hi." She said. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear what you guys were talking about." She said. "There's a Tibetan word for it called 'Bardo'." Her brother said. "It means in between state. The state between life and death." She said. "And what do they call you?" Lydia asked. "Kira." I said. "And Kieran." Riley said. They all looked at me and Riley. "We have both of them in our history class." Riley said. "So is Bardo in Tibetan buddhism or indian?" Lydia asked. "Either. And everything you guys are describing what happens in Bardo. There are different states. Hallucinations you hear and some you can see. Sometimes you can even be visited by peaceful or wrathful deities." Kira said. "Wrathful deity?" Marco asked. "Demons." Kieran said. "Demons. Why the hell not." Stiles said. "Hold on, if there are different states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked. "Death." Kira said. 

-Riley

"Your subconscious is trying to tell you something." Deaton said as Scott, Sam, Stiles, Marco, Cole and I walked through the clinic. "How do I tell my subconscious to use english?" Stiles said. "Do you remember what the hand movements looked like?" Deaton asked. "You know sign language?" Sam asked. "Only a little." He said. Stiles showed him what the movements looked like. "When is a door not a door?" Deaton said after Stiles showed him. "When is a door not a door?" Stiles repeated. "When it's ajar." I said quietly. "Really? A riddle? My mind is trying to tell me a riddle?" Stiles asked. "Not exactly. When you 5 crossed over, you opened a door in your mind. " Deaton said. "What does that mean?" Scott asked. "The door is still open?" Sam asked. "It's ajar." I said. "A door into our minds." Stiles said quietly. "What do we do about it?" Scott asked. "It's difficult to answer." Deaton said. "No, that's the 'I know exactly how to answer that' look." Stiles said. "I do know that having a opening like that in your mind is not good." Deaton said. "Each of you need to close that door." He said. We went to leave the clinic when Sheriff Stilinski pulled up. He said he needed Scott, Sam and Stiles' help. "It'll be fine Riley. We'll be back." Scott said. "Last time you told me that, you ended up teaming up with Deucalion." I said as I got on my bike and left. When I got home, there were two people sitting on the porch. "What do you want?" I asked Jayden and Kayden. "An Alpha." They said. "Well, I'm not up for recruitment right now. There's more important things to me at the moment. Plus, aren't you Alphas?" I said as I pushed past them and got to the door. Kayden grabbed my arm. "Please. Deucalion pushed us away and we don't have a pack." He said. "Goodbye you two." I said as I closed the door. 

The next day, I stayed home. It was Saturday, I had a killer headache, and I didn't have to work. I was awoken by Scott and Sam. "What's up?" I asked as I yawned. "Dad's trying to get Sheriff Stilinski to lose his job." Scott seethed. We went downstairs and Rafael came in. "No one invited you here." Scott said. "I'm here to help." He said. "That makes no sense 'dad'. Who the hell are you helping?" I yelled. "Just get out." Scott yelled. "Boys, calm down." He said. "Just get out. I can't believe that you would do this to my best friend. Our best friend." Sam said referring to Scott, him and I. "I'm not doing anything to Stiles, I'm doing my job." He said. "You job sucks ass." I said. "Watch your mouth Riley!" He snapped. "You still want to try being my dad? Yell at me again." I growled as I walked closer to him. At this point my blood was boiling and I was beginning to see red. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" My mom asked as she came through the door. "He's trying to get Sheriff Stilinski fired." I said as I stood next to Sam. "That's not true." He said. "Then what are you doing?" My mom asked. Cole came from downstairs and stood by my mom. "Conducting a case for impeachment." He said. "What the hell do you think impeachment means you idiot." I snapped. "That sounds alot like getting him fired." My mom said. I began to feel my blood boil again. "Him not doing his job correctly is what's going to get him fired." He said. "My job is to collect information and it's the job my superiors have given me." He said looking at us. "Your job sucks." My mom said. I looked at Scott and his claws were extended. "Boys hey." She said as she walked up to us. "Calm down." She said to us. "Scott, Sam, come with me. Cole, take Riley to his room." She said. Cole picked me up and carried me up the stairs. We got about halfway and he set me down. 

-Cole

"Just breathe, let it go." She said to them. "We're trying." Scott said. "Call Danny. Call Derek, one of them please." Riley told me. I grabbed his phone and called both of them, but neither were answering. She kept talking about how they found anchors. "Danny isn't answering his phone and neither is Derek." I said to his mom. "My anchor was Allison." Scott said. "Then be your own anchor." She said. They slowly started shifting back into their human form. Scott and Sam left and I was lying down with Riley. "I'm sorry I made you do that." He said. "Hey, I know he's your anchor. It's fine." I told him. "Was." He said. I looked down at him. "What do you mean?" I asked. "My mom was right. I need to be my own anchor." He said. "It's a good motto." I told him. I don't know what idea he got, but he left on his bike and about 30 minutes later he came back with a torch and gauze. "What is that for?" I asked. "You're good at drawing right?" He asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. He shoved a piece of paper and a pencil in my hand and started describing this design. Once I was done, he pretty much forced me to burn it into his bicep. He went unconscious for a few minutes, but when he came to, he saw it and looked at me with a smile. "Thank you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Anything for my baby." I said in his ear. 

-Riley

Scott called me and told me that they found the car that Malia and her family were in. He also told me he found Malia; a werecoyote. Scott told me he tried calling Derek and he didn't answer. He promised he'd come back, but it's been about 3 weeks. I went and met up with them in the preserve. This was not how I planned my night.


	13. To save a girl

-Riley

I got to the preserve with Cole and my dad showed up. "Dad," Scott began. "I'll talk to you three in a minute. I'd like to hear how your mother thinks it okay to have you three running around in the woods so late." He said as he walked away. "I know understand your hate for this man." Cole said. Cole and I left and went home. I laid down and I realized something; I was almost 16, Sam and Scott were turning 17 in just a few months. I can't believe Danny isn't my anchor anymore. He was the last thing I had that was connected to the human side of me. "What's on your mind?" Cole asked as he sat down next to me. "Nothing." I smiled lightly. Cole kissed me and climbed on top of me. "You know, Danny's not the end of the world. Yeah he was your first boyfriend here, but I'm not going to let you go anywhere. He's moved on, and you should too." He said as he bit into my neck.   
After the rather steamy make out session I had with Cole, I went downstairs and my dad was there. "Why are you covered in tattoos?!? Does your mom know?" He asked as he came towards me. "Why do you care? You disappear from my life for 15 fucking years and now you want to be my dad? I can do what I want." I snapped. "You're only 15 Riley." He said. "Yeah and I'm almost 16. I didn't need you before, and I sure as hell don't need you now." I said as I went up the stairs. 

-Scott

Stiles, Allison, Sam, Alex, Riley, Marco and I all met up in our history class the next day. "Here's where we found the den, right in the middle of the hiking trail." Stiles said pointing to the map. "That makes sense, coyotes travel down fixed trails." Allison said. "But I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves, and if they don't want to be heard, they tiptoe." Alex said. "Coyotes tiptoe?" Stiles asked. "They tiptoe." Allison said. The bell rang, signalling for class to start. "We gotta go, but send us the pinned location." Alex said as he and Allison left. We were headed to our seats when Kira stopped me. She seemed really nervous about talking to me. She said she printed off some stuff about Bardo for me but she lost it. Her dad came up and said he found the stuff about Bardo she found for the guy you like. She went to her seat and I went to mine, making sure to mess up Riley's hair. 

-Riley

Sometimes, when Scott messes up my hair, I'd like to kill him. But then I think about something; I couldn't get away with murder. Class had started and Mr. Yukimura made Stiles read in front of the class. I looked up at Stiles and noticed his heartbeat rising. I started walking towards him. "Are you alright Stiles?" I asked. "We'll take him to the nurse's office." Sam said. Scott, Sam and I walked Stiles to the locker room. "Stay out here." They told me. I rolled my eyes. "You guys should know, I'm an Alpha too. I can take care of myself." I said. "Riley, shut up. You're a lookout." Sam said. They went in the bathroom and I was standing outside the door when I saw Kayden walking towards me, and he was walking pretty fast. "What do you want?" I asked. "You." He growled as he pushed me against the locker. "What are you doi-" I was interrupted by Kayden crashing his lips to mine. It wasn't like kissing Derek or Cole, but a mix of the two. His lips sent electricity through my body. "You're driving me crazy Riley." He said as he walked away. I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. I slapped him. "What the hell was that for?" He asked as he held his face. "Kayden, I'm with someone and you just walk up and kiss me? Do you not get that everyone around me hates you and your brother?" I said. "Well, I know one thing, you're my Trigger Riley." He said as he ran down the hallway. "What the hell is a Trigger?!" I asked. 

-Kira

Riley, Sam, Scott and Stiles weren't back when the bell rang. Kieran and I went to take them their bags. We saw a coyote and it growled and ran towards us. "Let's go Kira!" Kieran yelled as he grabbed my hand. 

-Riley

I caught her scent. "Scott, Malia. She's here." I said as I went through the doors of the bathroom. "And she has Kieran and Kira cornered." I said. We ran to the locker room in time to scare Malia away. Animal control was called and I stayed with Kieran. "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded. "I don't know if we've been properly introduced, but I'm Riley Delgado-McCall." I said as I extended my hand. "Kieran. Kieran Yukimura." He said as he shook it. He smiled and Sam walked up. "And this is my bonehead brother, Samuel Delgado." I said. Sam waved and Kieran waved back. 

We went to the clinic and went over our plan once the police left the school. Using tranquilizers and a little bit of Alpha roar, we were going to change Malia back into a human. Problem is, Scott, Sam and I are scared to turn. We met up with the twins and the beat the crap out of Scott and Sam. "Stop!" I yelled. They didn't even bother to look at me. "I said quit it!" I shrieked. They all fell to the ground. I walked up to Ethan and Aiden and I slapped both of them. "You could've killed them. I swear you guys are both idiots." I said. We all showed up at the preserve. "Anyone else thinking we might be doing more harm than actual good?" Lydia asked. "We're trying to keep a man from killing his own daughter." Scott said. "Actually, we're trying to keep a man from killing a coyote." Isaac said. "Again with the not helping." Stiles said. "Did you bring it?" Scott asked Allison. She went back to the car and pulled out a rifle. We were walking towards the preserve when we heard a gunshot. Scott, Sam and I jumped on our bikes and we headed towards the sound.   
We were on our bikes when we heard Isaac scream. We ended up crashing and it hurt like hell. "Riley! Are you okay?" Sam asked as he ran over to me. "I think I broke my arm." I said as I held it. Scott looked at me and I nodded. Scott broke my arm again, triggering the healing process. 

We saw Malia and we started chasing after her. We weren't in our wolf form, since we were still scared to shift. After a while, we shifted anyway seeing as how it was the only way we were going to catch Malia. We came up on the wrecked car. We jumped across it and faced Malia. She looked at us and she growled. Finally, after what seemed like forever of listening to her mewling, we roared. Like it is when I scream with Lydia and Anna, we roar on different sound waves. Her eyes turned blue and she slowly turned back into a human. We got clothes on her and Stiles and the sheriff took her back to her father. Stiles told us he could finally read again and Allison wasn't shaking and hallucinating like she was before. And us three, we could shift without the fear of losing all control.


	14. Mischief Night

-Riley

Stiles had called Scott, Sam and I and asked if we would help with his mischief night prank. "Get your asses down here we have a job to do." Stiles said. "Dude, we're already in bed. And aren't we getting too old for this?" Sam asked. "This is for coach." Stiles said. "I thought we did this to coach?" I asked. "Whatever, you know he lives for this stuff." Stiles said. "It's the middle of the night." Scott said. "Actually, it's 12:15 boys." Stiles said. "If you three aren't down here in 5 seconds, and I mean it, 5" Stiles started counting down and had no clue we were right behind him. He turned and saw our glowing red eyes. "One." We said together. "I hate you guys." He said. When we were finished, we headed home. I was headed towards my closet when I heard a noise. I grabbed my dagger and went towards the noise. I grabbed the person in my room and held the dagger at their throat as I held them against the wall. "Riley!" The voice yelled. "Derek?" I said on the verge of tears. I threw my dagger and hugged him as tight as I could. "How's my Alpha?" He asked as he ran his hands through my hair. I couldn't speak. It felt like a dream. 

The next day, Scott, Sam and I got to the school and saw Jayden, Ethan, Kayden, and Aiden waiting for us. "So you're back at school?" Scott asked them. "We're only here to talk." Jayden said. "That's a change of pace for you guys." Stiles said. "You guys need a pack, and we need an Alpha." Aiden said. "Yeah no." Stiles said. "You came to us for help and we helped. " Ethan said. "You beat their faces into a bloody pulp. I wouldn't call that helping." I said. "Why would we say yes?" Scott asked them. "Adding strength. We'd make you guys more powerful. There isn't a reason to say no." Aiden said. "I can think of one; you guys are the reason why Boyd is dead." Isaac said as he walked up and stood next to me. Aiden growled at Isaac and he went towards him when I grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry but they don't trust you, and I don't either." Scott said. We walked away and Cole and Alice joined us. We walked in the school and it was mischief all over. Cole held on to my hand super tight. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I don't know. Just a bad feeling I guess." He said. I kissed his cheek. "It's alright." I said. He looked at me and smiled. "Where's my kiss? I was your best friend first." Alice complained. I kissed her cheek too. "Happy?" I asked. She grinned and skipped through the hall. Scott was talking to Stiles and we walked up to him. "I'm the hot girl." Scott said. "You are." Isaac said. Scott smiled and went towards our classroom. What the hell is going on with my friends today? 

We were in Economics when we heard coach yelling in his office. Scott, Sam, Stiles and I looked at each other and smiled. "Mischief night, Devil's night, I don't care what you call it, you twerps are evil." Coach said as he came into class. He went on and on and he picked up the box on his desk. "Oh this again?" He said as he picked it up. "No." He said as he dropped and stomped on the box. He picked up the broken cup out of the box. "Happy Birthday, love Greenburg." he mumbled. Stiles got a call from his dad. "Barrow. He's escaped." Stiles said. I was terrified. Everyone knew who he was. He tried killing a bunch of kids on a bus because they had "glowing eyes". I was terrified because I along with my brothers and some of my friends, had glowing eyes. 

I texted Derek about it. He told me he was coming to get Marco and I, but he was disappointed when I told him the school was on lockdown until 3. The police were leaving because they didn't find him there, but Lydia and Anna said that they've been hearing buzzing all day and I've been hearing something that kind of sounds like static or electricity. 

My mom came to the school and she had Barrow's gown. "You got it?" Sam asked. "Promise me boys, that you will be careful." She said. "We promise mom." We said as we hugged her goodbye. We got all of the werewolves in the school and met up. "Lydia and Anna still think he's here in the school. The cops searched the whole school, but they didn't have one thing." Scott said. "A good sense of smell." I said. We all took a whiff of his gown and locked on his scent. I was with Eli and Marco and the two pairs of twins were a team and Scott, Sam and Isaac were together. 

-Scott

"So we're going to trust them now?" Isaac asked, referring to the twins. "Just because we're letting them help doesn't mean we trust them." Sam said. "Yeah well I don't trust them either. Or like them." Isaac said. "I actually want them to die." He said. "Well if Barrow is here and he has a plan, you'll get your wish." Scott said. 

-Riley

We heard the fire alarm going off. We hesitated, but left anyways. Eli grabbed my hand and we ran out of the basement, heading to above ground. We met up with the rest of the group. "We didn't find anything." Aiden said. "Not even a scent." I said. "Wait, it's 3:00 so that means school's over. Wouldn't he have done something by now?" Stiles asked. "Does it mean everyone's safe?" Marco asked. "I don't know." Lydia said. 

Mr. Yukimura invited Scott, Sam, Cole, Alice and I to dinner. We couldn't really refuse. Maybe it's a good thing for her. We pulled up to their house and Scott rang the doorbell. Mr. Yukimura opened the door and Kira and Kieran stood there in shock and rather lazy clothes. "Hey." Scott said and we all smiled.   
"So Scott, Sam, Riley, I'm sure that as Native Californians, you guys have eaten at some pretty good Japanese restaurants?" Mrs. Yukimura asked us. "Umm, Riley and I moved back here last year. We don't really like eating out. But Riley is an amazing cook." Sam said. Why Sam? Why? You are literally the worst brother right now. "Oh really? You enjoy cooking?" She asked me. "Yeah. Many other talents too." I said with a smile. "Maybe sometime you could show Kira and Kieran. Get them out of the house." Mr. Yukimura said as he came and brought the sushi. "I thought we were supposed to have lasagna." Kieran said. He got up to go make it and we three protested. "It's fine Mr. Yukimura." Scott said. He tried picking up his chopsticks and he was having trouble. He tried picking up some of the sushi and almost dropped it when Kira caught it for him. She must really like him. 

-Stiles

Lydia came over with me and I was at my board. "Stiles, what do the different colored strings mean?" She asked me. "Different stages of investigations." I said. "Green is solved, Yellow is to be determined, Blue is pretty." I said. "What does red mean?" She asked. "Unsolved." I said. "You have only red on the board." She said. "I'm aware of that, thank you." I said. "Did you get in trouble for pulling the fire alarm?" She asked. "Yep. Everyday this week." I said. "But we were on to something." I said assuring her. "Even if we had no proof of him being there?" She asked. 

-Riley

We were enjoying ourselves. Cole and Alice had to leave. Cole kissed my forehead and Alice hugged me. "So you guys moved here from New York?" I asked. "I have family ties here. Many generations." Mrs. Yukimura said. "Yukimura is Japanese right?" Scott asked. "Yes, but I'm Korean." Mr. Yukimura said. "When we married, I took her last name because she was the only surviving member of her family." He said. "You didn't want to take both name?" Sam asked. "We married in Japan, where the law says the couple has to share the same last name." Mrs. Yukimura said. "My wife's lineage is actually pretty unique. I was going to discuss it in class." Mr. Yukimura said. "Please don't." Kira said. "Kira, you and Kieran should be proud of your heritage." Mrs. Yukimura said. I looked over at Scott and he was making weird faces. I didn't know if I should laugh or be worried. We all looked at him. "Scott, what happened to your wasabi?" Kieran asked. He started breathing heavily. "I thought it was guacamole." He said. He started coughing uncontrollably. 

-Lydia

Stiles and I went to the school. "What are we looking for?" I asked Stiles. He went towards the chemical closet. "That was supposed to be locked." I said. Then I started thinking. "That's why they couldn't catch a scent." I said. I looked down where Stiles was and there was blood and staples. "He was here." He said. "You were right." he said. "Then why don't I feel good about this?" I asked. "Probably because he was here to kill someone." He said. "Who?" I asked. "That's what we have to figure out." He said. We spread out, looking for some sort of clue when I noticed numbers on the board. "What are those Lydia?" Stiles asked as I went towards the board. "Atomic numbers." I said. "Is it a formula?" he asked. "Not really, 19 is potassium, 53 is iodine, and 88 is radium." I said. I started writing the letters for the atomic numbers. "Kira and Kier." Stiles said. 

-Riley

We were about to leave. Scott was talking to Kira and I was talking to Kieran. 

Next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground and Stiles, Lydia, and Cole are helping us up. "Barrow! He took Kira and Kieran." Scott said. "Yeah we know he was after them the entire time." Stiles said. Cole helped me up and checked the wound on my head. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded. Scott called Isaac and asked him if he found out anything. No luck there. "What do you hear now?" Scott asked Lydia. We were quiet for a second. "Nothing. I feel like I can do this, but I don't know what to do." Lydia said. "It's like it's on the very tip of my tongue and I don't know how to trigger it." She said as she started getting irritated. "It literally makes me want to scream." She said. "Then scream. Scream." Stiles said. Lydia grabbed my hand and we screamed together. We heard it. Lydia looked up at the streetlight. "It wasn't flies, it was electricity!" She said. "Barrow was an electrical engineer. He worked at a power substation." Stiles said. "What substation?" I asked. 

-Kieran

We were kidnapped by some psycho. "What are you doing?" Kira asked him as he moved closer to her. "Leave her alone!" I yelled. He hit me, causing my mouth to bleed. He took pictures of us and went on about some movie about kids paralyzing people by looking at them. I heard various engines outside. Hopefully, it was help. 

-Riley

We got to the power substation and Stiles told Lydia to stay there. We found Kira and Kieran. They were both tied up. We ran towards them when Barrow hit us with electricity. We kept telling him they aren't the ones he wants, but he kept going for Kira. When he got to close to her, it was like a chain reaction of electricity explosions going off in the substation. We looked up and Kira had electricity going into her body, but she wasn't being harmed by it. I looked at Kieran and he had fire going in his arms, and he wasn't being harmed either. What the hell are they?


End file.
